New Age Of Heroes
by sara haruko takenouchi kamiya
Summary: Marvel Vs Capcom 2 fic. The game is on, Ruby Heart has finally called in the new age of heroes. It's a fight to the finish as groups of 3 heroes will have to battle other teams to win the rights to fight Abyss. Which team will win? And which will perish?
1. Prologue

I know it's been a while since i wrote a fic but hey i was on my break. And i was in school may i remind you, study, friends, and etc... Anyway after i stopped being a writer I've been thinking a lot of continuing a fic or made a new one. Well I'm really into this game **Marvel VS Capcom 2 **right now. Yep, i sucked at it compared to all those people who played in the arcade but hey I'm getting there. Anyway I've been thinking alot about this idea of a fic of marvel vs capcom 2. At first i thought that i shouldn't since I'm in college and all, plus i haven't been writing in ages. But after awhile the "writer inspiration within me" blood is boiling in my veins, so then i took the time to re-organise this fic and finally decide to continue what i was doing before i stopped. Anyways enough my life story here we go my first game and marvel vs capcom 2 fic... Be warned though that the characters in this fic might will be OOC. yes i dont know much of the characteristics for all the characters in marvel vs capcom 2 but I'll do my best ok? Oh and yes let me warn you again, THE CHARACTERS HERE ARE OOC. This is my fic so why don't you all just let me do my own thing ok? Cool anyway let's start...

**New Age Of Heroes**

"There was once a great evil called Abyss. It's so evil that it was locked up in a mysterious place doomed to stay there for all eternity."

"But it won't last long. For so long the legend of Abyss had been heard from ears of the normal humans, heroes and villains."

**Prologue**

In a world where heroes and villains live among the humans, there will always be a butterfly. From an ugly caterpillar working it's way to a cocoon where they will change and transform theirselves into something more powerful and better, just like a beautiful butterfly.

One faithful day another caterpillar decides that it's her time to transform.

In a humble home not far from main city of the country lives a scientist named Dr Thomas Light. Dr Light is a scientist working for no one but himself. Everyday he will stay home and work in his small laboratory working on gadgets and numerous robotic things for his household and the future. Most parts of his residence are all entirely made of machines, his pet bird, his walking suitcase and even his children.

The twin children Rock and Roll are left to Thomas's care when his wife died from an unknown sickness. Things have gone very well for the Light family, not long 10 years later there was an accident. In the scientist's lab, Rock and Roll is witnessing the professor's new attempt on creating humanoid robots. Before the robot was put into test, Dr Willy, an evil scientist and Dr Light's rival comes into steal Dr Light's latest creation. In the attempt Dr Light duel Dr Willy; in the result a stray bullet hits one of Thomas's machine creating an explosion. Dr Willy was killed from the explosion but his two children who risked their life to protect him from the explosion saved Thomas. To save the children's life, Thomas used the humanoid robot parts to support the children bringing them back to life as a cyborg.

For 8 years Rock and Roll have lived as part human and part machine. They don't mind, being alive and together as a family was the only thing they could ask for. Later there's a counterpart in life, a time where a member of the family must leave for their own life. Rock, the eldest and the male of the twin, decided to become a hero.

Dr Light was shocked at the beginning to find his son's dream to become a superhero. At first he was about to deny his wish, but comes into realise that no father can keep his son to himself forever. As Rock's request, Dr Light re-made Rock into a battle-type robot transforming him into Rockman. He is now capable of shooting Mega Buster from his right hand and possibly his left hand too. His strength is increased dramatically more powerful than any other living machine. His speed and agility is beyond an athlete's skill. He has many other shooting abilities programmed into his machine. And last but not least he will be accompanied by his trustful sidekick dog named Rush, not long made after Rock was re-made.

Months after Rockman's harsh training, it is time for him to left the home. He left with teary goodbyes from his family as he move on to a new life perhaps somehow better.

On the other hand, Roll who has been witnessing Rock's change in life. Inspired by his sense of justice and commitment in life, it is time now for Roll's transformation to become a butterfly.

* * *

Well guys here we have it the prologue of the story. As you may be wondering this fic will have Roll as the main character. Yes i like roll very very much, and no she wouldn't be the only hero. There will be appearances from all the characters of marvel vs capcom 2, every one of them will play a role in this fic, not just a minor ones but some of them will play a big part in it. I will also add more characters in this fic to be the main characters, you guys just have to find out which one will be the main characters. But for now just enjoy and review ok. oh and no flames or insults. 


	2. Enter Roll Light

Hmm the prologue went pretty well I guess. Not going to be a successful as I expected but hey it's the prologue. Beginning never brings u anywhere right guys? Ok anyway chapter 1 is finished and ready for marvel vs capcom 2 and roll light fans. Let's go...

**New Age Of Heroes**

**Chapter 1 Part A - Enter Roll Light**

It's been a year ever since Rockman left the Light family. Roll Light, now 19 years old is still living at home along with her father and the living gadgets. But not for long, for the past 6 months after Rockman left, Roll have been thinking a lot. She had been wondering what to do in her life; she doesn't want to stay with her father for the rest of her life. Ok sure he saved her life and turns her into a cyborg with maid capabilities, but she doesn't want that. She wants more, she wants to travel the world, and she wants to do things that are beyond her imagination. She wants to be a fighter. It's sure is weird though for a girl like her, girls aren't supposed to fight or be a fighter. But when thinking about it there are numerous heroines out there in the world. The x-men have girls in them, there's Ruby Heart the legendary female pirate, there's... ... ...Who else? But what worries her is that whether her father will accept her choice or not. For quite long she was meaning to tell him soon, but something at the back of her mind tells her to stop and not do it. She can't hold it long though, one way or another she must tell and start a new chapter in life.

One faithful day Roll decides to break the news and tell him the truth. She can' take it any longer, he must know and she must leave. Roll approached to her father who is sitting down on the couch in the living room while reading a newspaper.

Dr Light sees Roll standing on the corner with an unusual look on her face.

"What's wrong dear?" he asks her kindly. "Did you finish your work?"

She nods her head struttingly. "Yes dad."

"So what's the problem dear?" he asks her.

"There's something that I want to talk to you about," she said. That takes quite a gut to tell him.

Dr Light folds his newspaper and sit up properly. He gestures her to come over and sit down on the other couch next to him. She moves away from the corner and sit down on the couch next to him feeling a bit awkward. There was a quiet silence; the only sound heard is the sound of machine moving. Dr Light waits for patiently for Roll to start. On the other hand, Roll is too nervous to start. She's more afraid of his reaction or what he will say. Dr Light can't wait any longer and start the conversation.

"So... what is it you want to tell me?" he asks her.

Roll can't hold it any longer. Now is her chance and she must deliver her words. "Uhmm... do you remember when Rock asks you to re-made him into a fighting robot?"

Dr Light lifts up an eyebrow. Why would she want to ask something like that?

"Uhhh yes I do remember," he replies back to the girl. "Why do you ask me that?"

"Because..." Roll's words just won't come out.

"Because..." Dr Light repeats her.

"Because I..." With courage and guts Roll finishes her sentence. "I want to be one too."

There was a few seconds of silence. Of course he is shocked to hear that but he is trying to deny that.

He laughs quietly. "I'm sorry, I thought I just heard that you want to be a fighter robot like your brother too?"

She nods her head. She knows that her father is not coping with it right now.

"You're joking right?" Dr Light asks again.

She shakes her head.

"WHAT?"

Dr Light yell so loud that their mechanic bird, Beato, and their walking suitcase, Eddie, got afraid and hide under the kitchen desk. Roll jumps a little as well. She knows that he'll get shock, but she doesn't expect him to yell.

Dr Light shakes his head in dismissal and left the living room. He's not taking it kindly. Roll throws a breath of relief first and then follows her father behind.

Dr Light walks as fast as he can, avoiding his daughter and her news.

"Dad! Dad! Please wait!" She runs through the living room and reaching him.

Dr Light walks faster going into his laboratory. As he lift the doorknob, Roll walks faster, Dr Light open the door, Roll hold the door preventing her father to get any closer. He faces her urging her to let go of the door. He may not realize but she somehow is almost as tall as he is. She's not a little girl anymore; she's 19 years old.

"Dad please let's talk about this," Roll tells her father.

"Let's not!" he pulls the door a bit more open but Roll close the door shut.

"I want to do this," said Roll. "Why can't you understand me?"

Dr Light let go of the doorknob. "Because you're still a child!"

Roll starts to lose patience. "I am 19 years old for christ sake. I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"OK fine you're a girl. Girls don't fight or be a superhero! That's a man's job!" Dr Light argues back.

"Not all fighters are girls! Take a look at the police or the S.T.A.R.S! I don't see all men springing to action!"

"Roll, you are designed to be a maid-bot," said Dr Light. "You are not capable of being a fighter. I can not re-make you."

"But I'm a woman too! I can change! I don't have to follow what you made me to!"

Dr light is seriously angry now. "I happen to save your life that way. And this is how you repay me?"

"And I save your life before you save mine. And this is the way you repay me." Roll left her father disgusted as he intends to keep her and control her life forever. With tears streaming down her eyes she run into her room preferred to be alone for now.

Dr Light is left near his lab door dumbfounded at his daughter's attitude. She does have a point his mind thought about it. For all this time he had been controlling the life of his children, this is not the first. He had an argument before with Rock before he became Rockman and now he's having one with Roll. He walks into his laboratory hoping this conversation will be fixed sometimes soon.

**Night time**

It's 12:00 at night time in Light residence. A creep is heard when one of the door inside the house is open slowly. The door happens to be Roll's door, Roll come out of the door creeping nice and slow making her way to the laboratory. The rest of the day after the incident, she has been thinking. If her father won't re-made her or train her, she'll have to do all of it herself. Although she knows that what she is doing indeed beyond her father's permission.

She opens the lab door entering her father's workplace, the lab is enormous. She made her way to the file cabinets searching for a specific file. There she found the file she is looking for, Roll's blueprint. The blueprint that tell everything people need to know about the machines inside of Roll. Roll brings the blueprint to the study desk, open it and examine it. She's going to re-modify her current state body replacing and adding more battle features into her body. She can do it after all she's a descendant to the Light family.

* * *

FIRST CHAPTER FINISH! SORRY TOOK YOU SO LONG I WAS PLANNING TO PUT PARTA AND B TOGETHER BUT REALISE HOW LONG IT IS SO JUST BREAK IT UP! PART A IS FINISH AND B IS ALMOST TOO SO JUST ENJOY THIS ONE FOR NOW! REVIEW AND NO FLAMES OK 


	3. Roll VS Spiral

Not many reviews I see. But no matter it's just the beginning and I normally don't get stuff from beginning. Well anyway here's part 2.

**New Age Of Heroes**

**Chapter 1 PART B - Roll VS Spiral**

Couple of weeks has passed ever since Roll defied her father's rule. She still continues to sneak out every night to re-modify her. She has now become a new robot; she's not a maid-bot anymore. She has completely transformed herself into a fighting machine similar to her brother. She can now transform her right hand into a Roll Buster, a similar buster shooter like her brother. Her boot is now capable of flying by the activation of tapping the boots together. And her buster is completed with ammos such as the leaf shield, tornado tempo and the bouquet bomb.

But that's not what made her powerful, her strength and fighting skill has increase dramatically. She is now faster and smarter in battlefield. The question is how can she do all of this in couple of days? There's the training battle room in the laboratory that her father used to train Rock. Roll knows about it and knows how to activate it. She witnessed it many times during Rock's training. For the first 2 weeks she started with something easy for a start. After that it builds up to harder level. Because of training in harder levels, she has now increased her agility, strength, defense and intelligence. The cocoon is ready to leap off.

**One faithful night**

One night, Roll decided to do her last training on the battle room on the highest enemy level there is. As usual Roll sneaks out of her room making her way slowly and quietly into the laboratory. Just as she walks inside the lab she turned on the light switch, only to find her father, Beato and Eddie inside the lab. Roll flinched in shock. Who wouldn't be? She didn't expect to find her father inside the lab along the other gadgets. And he's looking very angry... no... He's looking VERY PISSED OFF! She's busted.

"Do you mind explaining what's going on here?" her father asks her.

"Uhmmm..." she stutters. The words just won't come out.

"And just what the is this?" Dr Light shows her the blueprint. Roll's blueprint that is. The blueprint is all edited out and re-written by Roll. Her father would recognize her own daughter's handwriting.

"It's my blueprint," Roll answers back quietly and nervously.

"Yeah your blueprint with YOUR writing in it," he angrily toss it at her. The blue-colored paper falls down on Roll's feet. "What is it for?"

"I told you," said Roll. "I want to be a fighter bot."

"How long has this been going for?" he asked her not kindly.

"5 weeks," she answers.

"5 WEEKS!" Dr Light yells.

Roll didn't flinch like last time; she knew he would be shocked. Beato and Eddie however is getting afraid of Dr Light and left the laboratory leaving the room only for the 2 humans.

"You've been lying to me for 5 weeks?" he asked her with his gritted teeth.

"Yes I did," she admitted, there's no point in lying away out of this one.

"Why Roll-chan? What could have possibly infected your kind and honesty mind with such filth?" he asks her disapprovingly.

"Because you wouldn't let me do what I want or be what I want to be," Roll answers him with full courage. She is not scared of her father now, she is angry at him.

"You always think of me as a 10 year old girl and never take me seriously. You never see me as a grown up and wouldn't let me choose my own decision, I always have to do what you want me to do."

"That's because..." Dr Light starts out.

"Because what?" she angrily ask him. "You wouldn't let me out there just like the rest of those girls."

"Roll you don't understand!" Her father scolds her.

"I don't understand? The one who's misunderstood is you! I want to do more in my life; I want to be a fighter!"

"Roll even though you want to be a fighter, you're still not capable of it!" Dr Light shot back at her.

"I have been training for 5 weeks dad! I am different now! I've changed!"

"No you're not! I've made you into what you are and there is no way you would change from it!" Dr Light yelled at her.

Silence fills the laboratory. Dr Light's last statement hurts Roll deeply. Father supports you, father lets you go to the world and father would never control his own children's life. It is official now. Through Roll's mind she can tell now that her father will not let her go into he world or supports her into what she wants to do or what she wants to be. He intended to keep her for the rest of her life.

"You're just saying that because you want me to live with you forever! You're not very supportive for a father!" Roll said to Dr Light straight fully. After her comment to her father she once again storm away from the lab but this time not to her room. She runs out to the door disappearing into the night. Beato, the metallic bird, who sees her passed him and Eddie by, decide to follow her making sure she's not alone.

What has he done? Roll is not the only one who's heartbroken, Dr Light feels it too. Now his own daughter hates him more than ever just because he refuses to see another family member gone by. He feels bad for what he has done. He needs to apologize to Roll, it's his fault not her. He made his first step to reach the door when all of the sudden...

An explosion. The impacts of the blast cause Dr Light off from his feet onto the ground.

**Outside of the house...**

Roll who is pretty far away from her home can also hear an explosion coming from behind her. But she's still running not daring to look back or letting anything distract her, she just keep running.

**Back inside...**

Dusts and smokes cover laboratory preventing Dr Light to get a clear view of the pursuer. From what he can view through the dust is just one person's shadow, the pursuer, and he can tell it's not an ordinary human.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr Light," the pursuer spoke. It's a woman by the sound of her voice. "Allow me to introduce myself..."

The dusts cleared out revealing the woman as just what Dr Light expected, she's not ordinary. Literally, she has six arms. She's wearing a samurai-like helmet and in a tight blue jump suit.

"My name is Spiral. A mutant." she finished her sentence.

Dr Light gets up to his feet with difficult effort, but that's not troubling him. He just wants to know what is a mutant like herself wants with him. He takes the chance by asking her

"What do you want from me?"

"I want the battle chip!" she declared honestly.

Dr Light is stunned. How did she know about the battle chip?

"I think you know what I'm talking about," Spiral said to the stunned scientist. "Don't you try to bullshit yourself out of this one!"

"How did you know about it?" he asks her.

"I have my ways," she simply replies.

Dr Light knows from this moment on she'll do anything to get her hands on that chip.

"What do you want with it?" he asks her.

"My reason is none of your concern," she replied. "Now hand it over!"

Dr Light struggle for a sec. He must not let that chip falls into the wrong hand.

"I will never hand it over to the likes of you!" he shot at her.

At first Dr Light expect her to get angry or attacking him, but he's surprised to find her rather... patient. She eyed him strangely for a second there then she made her move. On one of her hand a knife magically appears. She throws it professionally stabbing the scientist on his right arm.

Dr Light screamed in pain and fall down on his knees. His right arm bleed, bloods dripped onto his white robe exposing the mass amount of blood drips. Spiral walks toward him and pulled the knife free from Dr Light's arm violently exposing more blood drops. Dr Light lets out a tiny squeal of pain when Spiral takes back her knife.

"My patience is growing thin doctor," she tells him. "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. It's your choice!"

Dr Light looks up at her. She's in power in this very own laboratory at the moment, he feel very weak and vulnerable against someone like Spiral. However his answer is still the same.

"I'm not giving it to you!"

Spiral still show no emotions towards the scientist. She just looks at him with a straight face.

"It's for my daughter," Dr Light told his reason.

Now Spiral shows a different emotion, confusion.

"You have a daughter?" Spiral asked him.

Dr Light nodded. He placed his left hand on his right arm preventing more blood loss.

"She dreamed to be a fighter. She may re-born as a maid bot, but I will fulfill her dream and re-made her as a fighter bot," said Dr Light. "However that's if she'll forgive me for what I have done."

Spiral pays no interest to his story at all. In fact, she's just sick of his mumble and wants to end his life quickly. Another knife appears into one of her right hand.

"What a pity," said Spiral. She brought the knife up for an attack. "You won't be able to fulfill her dream. Because I will kill you now and take that chip off you by myself!"

Spiral plunged the knife for an attack. The one that will finish Dr Light's life. Dr Light makes no effort to run for he had lost all of his energy to move. As the knife moved closer to Dr Light's heart, a flying yellow energy ball was seen on another angle hitting Spiral with a big impact and force knocking her away from the injured Dr Light. The knife fall on the floor with a loud thud and clinging noise. It's not a threat to Dr Light anymore since Spiral is now not holding it.

Spiral fall to her side with a slight injury on her. She glanced to see her attacker as a young blonde woman standing on where the hole Spiral just made to infiltrate the Light laboratory.

"Roll?" Dr Light managed to say.

There stand Roll Light back from her runaway, all power up with her new Red Buster she created on her right hand which is similar to her brother's buster.

"Get away from my father you bitch!"

_Father?_ Spiral look over to Dr Light, then eye back to Roll. _This must be his daughter that he was talking about earlier _Spiral said to herself.

But from what she learned from Dr Light is that she's still a weakling and not a fighter yet. Spiral thought that getting rid off her will be a piece of cake.

Dr Light thought of this too. Since he hasn't seen Roll's result on 5 weeks of training, he thinks she's a goner.

"Get out of here Roll!" he warned his only daughter "She's no match for you!"

"No!" she defied him back. "I'm not going to let you die!"

She cocked her buster once more preparing for a launch. "I'll protect you father!"

Spiral laughs. _Can this brat be any serious? She is no match for me_.

"Oh it's not him you should be worry of," said Spiral. She made two knives appeared from her two other hands, prepare for an attack. "You should worry more for yourself!"

Spiral made her first move. She throws her two knives aiming at Roll's head. But this is not enough to finish Roll. Roll's reflexes also increased dramatically from her training, she sidestep to avoid the knives missed her head by far.

This surprise Spiral and Dr Light. She dodges it. No ordinary human can dodge Spiral's attack, and by far too. Dr Light was amazed, the old Roll would never be able to do that.

"Do not underestimate me!" Roll threatens said to Spiral.

Spiral just moves back a little. But this doesn't scare her, Spiral is indeed a powerful fighter herself.

"Think you're so tough? Just because I missed doesn't mean I have shown you my true powers yet," Spiral threatens Roll.

"And you haven't seen the real me yet!" Roll threatens back.

Spiral smiled at Roll's threat. _Let's see what this kid can do!_

Spiral charged at Roll. She throws all her six hands into multiple punches. Roll watched all 6 hands flying at her, she swiftly dodge them all while Spiral just kept throwing them. Roll is not aware on how long she can keep this up, Spiral is indeed just like she said, she's strong. But Roll can deflect this, all she need is just some time. But she doesn't have any time. One of Spiral's fist got Roll on the stomach. Roll feel a big pain right in her stomach, she winced in pain. Spiral has her chance now. With her 5 other hands she connect them all into Roll giving her the most painful thing she ever felt. Spiral doesn't stop she continues to beat the living hell on her opponent sending Roll flying to the other side of the lab.

Roll fell on her back exhausted and in pain after all of the punches. She spit out a couple of blood from her mouth. _They're not normal punches! Does she have some kind of superhuman strength?_ Her thoughts are cut broken when she felt someone is tugging on her clothes. Her clothes aren't tugged. She's being carried up by one of Spiral hand. Spiral holds Roll by the collar shirt while looking at her exhausted and bruised face. _This is different compared to the training room!_

"Not so tough now are you," Spiral mocked on Roll's face.

"WAIT! PLEASE STOP!"

Spiral turned her head around on the other side of the room to face Dr Light who is now managed to stand up. Spiral manages a gasp when she sees what he is holding.

"Let her go right now or I will destroy the battle chip!"

He's not kidding. On one of Dr Light's hand is a rock piece caused from the explosion Spiral did earlier, and on the other is the battle chip.

"And I am not kidding!"

"This is what you're here for in the first place. Not her," Dr Light refers to Roll. "Put her down nicely and I will give you the chip."

"NO DAD DON'T!"

Spiral faced to Roll back who is still clutched on the villain's hand.

"Don't let her win this battle!" Roll manage to say. "I can still fight!"

Spiral was sick of Roll's ranting and connect one of her fist into Roll's face. Blood drips from her nose. "You shut your mouth weakling!" Spiral warned her.

"Let me tell you kid! There are rookies like you in this world who think that they can do this and can do that! When you realize the true powers of fighters in this world, you are nothing more compared to those fighter-wannabes who can only talk! They're just a bunch of losers!"

This hurt Roll deeply. Out of all pain she has felt this has to be the worst of all! She thinks back to the last 5 weeks when she focused on how she has changed. She thought that she was stronger. She thought that she's ready but looks like she's still not. She has a long way to go to become a great fighter, her dream.

"Don't listen to her Roll-chan!"

Roll look up and face her father. Did he just defend her or something? Spiral twist her head back when he heard him yell at her again. _God dammit he's starting to piss me off!_

"You're right Spiral. Roll maybe a rookie but she's different to those other fighter-wannabes," Dr Light defend Roll's pride and encouraging her. "Those wannabes will never challenge you and fight for someone's life. Just like you said, they're losers! But Roll isn't! She bravely challenged you and fought you because she's brave! She's powerful! And she's not a loser!"

"Daddy..." Roll whispered. She has no idea her father was this thoughtful of her. After all this time he has so many faiths in her. He believed in her! He had been supporting for her after all this time!

"She will beat you!" Dr Light continues. "Because I believed in her and I'm putting all my bet in her!"

He put the battle chip down on the ground, and with the rock in the other hand. He smashed the battle chip to tiny pieces. The chip shattered into tiny useless pieces now.

Spiral gasp at what Dr Light has just done. Her goal and her purpose on why is she here in the first place is gone. There she stood still, in shock.

"Why you son of a..."

Roll waste no time. Her father just did what he believe is right and now it's her turn to prove her father that she won't let his sacrifice go down to waste. By using her free legs she connect her heel on the left boot with the other heel on her right boot tapping them together. This is part of her work and her modification. Strong and powerful jet appear from the bottom of her boot lifting her and Spiral up in the air.

Spiral who just remembers that her hand is still holding to Roll's collar is being lift up by one of Roll's new modification, the jet boots. The power of the jet boot is still flying up and with great force Roll slammed Spiral's head to the roof of the floor. This doesn't hurt her due to the helmet she's wearing is protecting her head. This hurt Roll and leaves a huge bump, so what is she really planning?

"You idiot! What's the point of doing this if it will only hurt you and not me?" Spiral asked her.

"To distract you," she said simply.

"From what?" Spiral asked confusingly.

Roll answers her by biting Spiral's hand, the one that is still holding onto Roll's collar. Spiral yelp an ouch and let go of Roll's collar. Then she just realized that she's about to fall 60 feet in the air. The lab is quite tall; she hasn't realized it because she's too focused on Dr Light. With a yell from Spiral as she falls from 60 feet in the air, Roll who is still floating from her jet boot stop on the air right underneath where the mark of Spiral's helmet just made on the roof. She prepares her Roll Buster and aim right at Spiral who is still falling.

"ROLL BUSTER!"

The cannon on her right hand are charged into full power and fire its mighty buster into Spiral straight onto her. But Roll's not done yet. She charged the buster into rapid fire modes and fires the buster at Spiral non-stop. The buster's mighty impact hit Spiral right on her non-stop. This would surely kill an ordinary people. Roll's buster fire hit Spiral so hard that each impact brought her closer to the ground, until then Roll stop firing and Spiral fell onto the lab ground creating a crack to where she has fallen.

Roll land on the ground next to Spiral checking at her. She looks pretty beaten up alright. Roll feeling sorry for the poor woman, pop up a bouquet out of nowhere and lace it one of Spiral's hand. She turned away to check on her father who's still hurt from Spiral's knife.

"Are you ok daddy?" she asked him nicely.

Dr Light nodded. "I'm fine dear. Thank you."

"No dad," Roll shook her head. "It's me who should thank you." She hugs her father tightly thanking him for all the supports and love a father can give to his only daughter.

Dr Light hug Roll back thanking her for saving his life.

_How can this be happening? I lost against that blonde rookie. Damn! I played around too much! I knew I should've finished them quickly and get that chip! Wait a minute! That old geezer broke that chip! No... How can this be? My mission... my goal...NO! It won't end like this! I can still move! I will finish them now! Just watch me Master **Magnus**!_ _I will finish them!_

Spiral's eyes popped open. She gets up with great difficulty and lots of effort. Roll and Dr Light broke up from their hug when they hear a grunting noise behind them. Dr Light was shock to see Spiral can still get up after all of the hits she received from Roll's buster. Roll looks like she has known that this time will come. She didn't think of Spiral as a weakling and know she will get up in a matter of seconds. Spiral look at what one of her hand is holding. The bouquet that Roll gave to her earlier as a sympathy.

"What the hell is this for?" Spiral asked Roll.

"What do you think?" Roll asked her back.

"I don't need your sympathy you bitch!" Spiral screams at her angrily.

Spiral is getting really mad now. Dark aura is surrounding her entire body. Her eyes turn bright white; she's going to use one of her powerful attack. She hasn't fully control this power yet but she will use it as a final resort. This is her trump card. Spiral concentrate fully while clutching to Roll's bouquet. She released the energy. Holes appeared out of thin air. The teleportation portal. Spiral is tending to summon something out of the small teleportation holes. Roll and Dr Light watch helplessly as Spiral concentrate hard on her power. She is ready to release the energy again. Just as she screams in anger and determination to begin her final attack...

BOOM!

An explosion occurs from Spiral. The explosion carries Spiral on to the wall on the other side of the laboratory slamming her hard. Spiral land on the ground out of touch, out of focus and out cold. Her teleportation holes are vanished and her glowy white eyes turn back to normal.

"Who said that I feel sorry for you?" Roll asked her.

The bouquet on Spiral's hand is gone.

**Few minutes later**

The police have finally arrived in 10 minutes just like the operator said. The special team was brought in and took Spiral into custody where they will throw her behind special lock and key made for Spiral. However this won't hold her long. Surely enough one of her teammate will get her out. The Light family was just glad that they both still have each other. Dr Light's injuries were minor and not too fatal. He will be able to use that hand in no time at all. Roll was fine too. She only received severe blows from Spiral and that's about it. She must endure the pain though she will face many fighters along her journey and there's no use in complaining or cried over her injuries. The police left the residence leaving the Light family alone once again.

**Back inside the house**

The remaining Light family are all gathered in the living room once again after the attack to relieve their pain. And discuss Roll's future.

"Are you going to be ok?" Roll asked her father.

Dr Light turned his view onto her with a smile. "It's fine Roll-chan. I will be able to use my hand in no time," he replied to her. Roll smiled back.

"More importantly we should discuss about you more than my hand," said Dr Light. This took Roll's attention. She lose her smile and put on her serious face.

"First of all," Dr Light begin. "How did you know I was under attack?"

She eyed the sleeping mechanical bird. "Beato followed me," said Roll. She looked at her father again. "He was going to bring me back home until he sensed an intruder alert."

"I was going to go get the police," she continued. "Until I heard you talking about me."

Dr Light gasped lightly. So she heard about it all along.

"Your speech touched me," she began again. "I've never thought you have so much faith in me. So that's why I decide to save you instead with my own two hands. And when you destroyed that battle chip, I couldn't be any happier!" Her eyes are flooded with tears, tears of joy and happiness.

"I am after all your father," said Dr Light. "It's what a father must do. Give all the support I can to my only daughter."

Roll couldn't take it any longer. She flung at her father giving him a powerful hug of love as a grateful thank. Dr Light of course hugged her back too giving her the same. This after all will be the last time he'll hugged her for a very long time until she came back for a visit.

**2 days later**

"Well I guess this is it."

2 days have passed ever since Spiral attacked the home. Roll is fully heal from her injuries, her father too. While couple of Dr Light's robots are re-building the laboratory, Roll is on the front door wearing her usual clothing and a backpack. Her father was too on the front door with Beato and Eddie next to him. This is the day of departure for Roll into her next journey.

"Yes," Roll replied. "I guess this is it."

Dr Light smiled. "Not long ago I can still remember that when your brother left us."

"Yeah," said Roll. "He was standing right here wasn't he,"

"You'll be fine dear," Dr Light lightened her up. "You're strong enough to support yourself already. Becoming a better fighter will be easy."

"And what if I don't?"

"Well just to let you know that I will always be here to support you," Dr Light assured her.

He took out his hand. "And you're a wonderful fighter to me already."

She took out her hand too shaking his hand. "Thank you dad. But I will be stronger when I get back home. You just watch me."

She let go his hand look at him once again before she turned her back to the open road to the new destiny. She looked back once again to see him, Beato and Eddie waving their goodbyes to Roll. Roll can see Dr Light resisting to fight his tears. Roll giggled lightly, she had no idea that her father can be emotional. While Roll tries to fight her tears again she waved at them once again before lighting her jet boots flying to her new journey. The butter-fly has leap off from the cocoon.

* * *

Well there we have it! Tthe end of the first chapter.. wo hoo finally we can go on to the start of adventure... Right anyway to some fans of Spiral i would like to apologise about that. Yyeah i know that she sounds so weak and all i mean at first i thought she was a suck character in the game until i saw this guy who played her wella nd he changed my opinion. Regardless Spiral is still a villain just like in the original X-men comic. Right anyway have no fear SPiral fans surely she'll be stornger and she'll eb back soon. Anyway don't foget to review, i would liek to ehar on ure opinion about this fic so far. On the next chapter we will meet Roll's first friend/ ally and more villain. Right dont forget to review fans and no flame or whatever. 


	4. Ex Delta Red member Cammy White

Hmm more reviews than I expected. Well that's good news… Anyway well let's start with chapter 2. Yes looks like you know who Roll's first friend then by the title of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! This character was my favorite character to use in the game so I have to put her in.

By the way for a side note. To some words that are in italic form means that it's a thought of the character. It's like speaking but only inside the head and not out loud. Anyway continue on…

**New Age Of Heroes**

**Chapter 2 – Ex Delta Red member Cammy White**

Last time we see Roll was that she just left her home to start her adventure to pursue her dream. To become a great fighter and to make her life more exciting. For so long she was in her everyday routine before leaving the Light residence. That will always be cleaning the house, helping her father, and do the chores. She had no need to go to school or college. Dr Light home schooled her ever since the accident. Roll never had an actual friend in her life.

**In the main city**

_Damn! The city is packed than what it usually is._

Roll Light finally managed to get into the main city of the state where she lived. The city was one of those places where Roll would visit in once a month at least. Her home was a few hours away from the city; it was understandable why she would rarely visit the city. But this time the city will be one of the places that Roll must visit often. Because the city was the most time where the events happened. Everything from robbery into festivals was all happening in the city. Everything will be here, even the first step for Roll to reach her goal.

_Great! What am I supposed to do next?_

However this time the new heroine is lost. With nowhere to go and no one to turn to for help she's another lost dog cannot find where to go next or where their home is.

_Oh well. I guess I'll just wait somewhere until something interesting happens._

Roll walked away from the busy side of the city. Businessmen and businesswomen walked down the street each either carrying their important documents inside their code safety briefcase or talking on their cellphones about their business. Roll walked pass them all not bothering to care about them. It's sad though that these people dedicate their life into something like this. Locked themselves on their little books and business, finding a way to earn more money to support a living, where is the joy of life in that? Then again Roll would also feel sorry for them. Their footpath can't be something that they enjoy, as long as they get what they want that's what matters to them. Roll was just glad that her footpath would always be something she enjoyed on doing. At least she would also gain what she wanted.

After leaving the busy side of the city, Roll managed to find herself on a small park on the other side of the busy side of the city.

_This looks like a good place to rest…and wait._

Roll sat down on one of the bench in the park. She threw her backpack next to her while she stared at the scenery of the park. It seemed to be very peaceful. She can see flowers; many of them bloomed with such glorious colors and gentle petals. They are very beautiful, indeed Roll have grown many flowers back in the Light residence. It was one of those things that she loved the most, or maybe more like one of her feminine side of the fighter. Happy couple and friends were walking pass by, jogging, talking and laughing at each other, flirting. The smile and sense of joy can be felt through Roll's mind and conscious, this made her smiled and relaxed. This scenery has calmed her. Sometimes a fighter, even like Roll, need to get in touch with Mother Nature once in awhile. It led them to a reminder that they are too part of Mother Nature. Part of the circle of life, part of the creation of God, part of the…

"Oh God! Another day, another action-less boring day!"

Roll turned her head around looking away the park scenery to see the woman, who just talked earlier, was sitting next to her on the same bench. She appeared to be a few years older than Roll. She had a very long blonde hair that was tied into pigtails and a scar on her left cheek. She's incredibly pretty for a woman through Roll's point of view. But her beauty wasn't the thing that got Roll's eyebrow raised. In fact it was what she was wearing that got the eyebrow raised. Strange enough she was wearing a green leotard with a full back, a red beret, long combat boots and red gauntlets. Her legs were sparsely decorated in green camouflage paint.

_How can someone dressed up like that in public? Those legs! It's so…revealing._

This somehow annoyed Roll. Showing off legs like that, this surely got many attentions to the boys who passed by Roll and the blonde woman. Roll turned her head around back to the park scenery. Somehow she won't be able to stand looking at those legs again. Those revealing legs were somehow can drive Roll angry. So angry that she would be yelling at that woman for one hour non-stop telling her to put a pants on.

_What is she doing? Desperate for some attention?_

The blonde woman seemed to know that Roll was examining her while she sat down. The woman didn't care though. She just smiled even while not looking at her.

"Does my appearance get your attention?" the woman asked Roll without looking at her.

Roll didn't look back to the woman as well. She didn't turned her head away from the scenery. She's just stood in place like a statue not moving an inch.

"Why are you dressing up like that?" asked Roll.

The blonde woman smiled. A warm smile.

"It's my uniform," she replied.

"What are you a stripper or a prostitute?" asked Roll.

Roll felt annoyed by her appearance. Could she be another street woman who wasted her life by selling her body to sleazy man for money and pleasure. Roll couldn't stand women like that. She probably would attack her anyway for saying stuff like that.

Instead she did something that Roll though would be the least thing she expected. She giggled. A cute laugh that sounded like little girl running happily in a field of flowers. This got Roll's attention by far. She turned her head around to the blonde woman. The woman was also looking at her.

"No," she said. "I'm an ex member of an elite Special Forces anti-terrorist assault unit called Delta Red."

"Right, and I'm Santa Klaus," replied Roll sarcastically.

The woman giggled again. She somehow fined Roll to be interesting, funny and unique. Roll couldn't understand what is going through this woman's mind.

"You're funny," she added. "But seriously I am Delta Red…well I was."

"And I'm serious too I'm Santa Klaus," Roll replied still sarcastic.

"I can prove you if you want me too," said the blonde girl. She's still smiling though. She's not taking things way too seriously especially if she's with Roll.

"And I can prove it too," said Roll back. "Ho ho ho what do you want for Christmas?"

The girl let out a hearty laugh. She find Roll to be amusing. Although Roll didn't find herself to be funny or trying to be funny, it felt good from time to time to have someone to laugh with you. Roll felt that this girl seemed to be a fun person. And she's very friendly too in fact.

The blonde woman's laughter died as she pulled herself together. She took out her right hand with a trademark heart-warming smile.

"My name is Cammy White," she said. "What's yours?"

Roll whipped out a smile too. She thought herself not to be a good person to get along with, but she's glad that she met someone who is willing to befriend with her.

"I'm Roll Light," she said. She took Cammy's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

The first handshake that Roll had ever shared with Cammy felt like a leapt of joy. As if Christmas and birthday came early. Joy and happiness for Roll in the sign of friendship.

Roll and Cammy released their hands from one and another. Both still smiling then faded away.

"So uhmm you're a Delta Red huh?" asked Roll.

"Well I was," Cammy replied.

"What happened did you get fired or something?" asked Roll.

As if though. She doubted that Cammy was fired. Her smile and many laughter would most likely tell Roll that Cammy was not fired. Someone who was fired would never laugh it off and pretend that it wasn't a big deal. Or could she?

"No I wasn't," replied Cammy. "I quit."

Roll twitched. "You quit? Why?"

Cammy turned away from Roll and face the scenery once more. She lied back on the bench while putting both arms behind her head.

"Because I want to be known in the world," said Cammy. "Not as Delta Red but as Cammy White."

Roll was not keeping her eyes away from Cammy. She was fixed into Cammy while listening to her stories.

"As long as I can remember," continued Cammy. "I have always been Delta Red. And always known as Delta Red. Not as Cammy White."

Roll's eyes are still fixed in place. All of Cammy's story are started to make sense now. She wanted to do solo. Just like that famous Interpol agent Roll had always heard about, the Chinese agent Chun-Li.

"I want people to know me as Cammy White, not as that chick from Delta Red," Cammy finished. "Plus this kind of opportunity can also test my independence. To see how I can do things by myself."

By the end of the sentence she looked over to Roll again with a smile. Roll smiled lightly before she turned her head back to her scenery.

"How does the team take it?" asked Roll.

"Ugh not so good," replied Cammy. She turned away to her scenery. "I can tell that Colonel Wolfman is not happy about it, but it isn't like he got a choice. I mean it's my decision after all."

Roll traced back to her memory before she left her home. Her father didn't want her to leave but instead he left her with no regret doing it. And he's happy about it. Roll could think that her father was proud of her too. But for Cammy…It seemed that her colonel need to accept that and proud of it. He taught her to be strong and now she's strong enough to support herself, he should be happy about it.

"Lita seemed to be cool with it," Cammy goes on. "I mean we're still mates. I think Matt handled it pretty good too. Ginzu is…well he's just Ginzu."

"Must be nice to have friends who will always be there for you," commented Roll. "Even after you left the group."

Cammy turned to Roll. She knew that there must be something up with Roll for commenting like that. Could it be that she had no friends at all?

"What about you?" asked Cammy. She turned to face Roll. "Why are you here?"

She decided to drop the friends subject. She didn't want to upset Roll or anything so she decided to ask her another question that hopefully won't upset her. Roll turned around to face her too, and happy for Cammy to drop the subject and start a new topic to talk about.

"Well," Roll started. "I'm on a journey to become a great fighter."

A memory twitched Cammy's brain. Flashbacks were gone through her head, in her mind came up a picture of a man with black hair and another man with a blonde hair.

"Ahh like Ryu and Ken," said Cammy. "Man that kind of journey sure is famous these days."

_Ryu and Ken? Looks like I'm not the only one._

"Although I think that you are heading the wrong way," Cammy added.

Wrong way? The last words of that sentence struck Roll hard on her chest. Wrong way? What could this possibly mean?

"What do you mean?" asked Roll.

"Well," said Cammy. "Surely if you want to be a better fighter I don't think that the city is the place where you will become one."

Cammy was right. Why would Roll be in the city anyway? That's because she had nowhere to go. She didn't have her pathway to her success. Ryu and Ken must have known where to go that's why they are getting stronger by the minutes. Roll was stupid to go wander around aimlessly hoping faith and luck will bring her somewhere.

"I thought that if you want to be a better fighter," said Cammy again. "You would go do stuff like training in the mountain, meditating under a waterfall or learn some martial arts or something."

Roll giggled. Roll heard about it but she wouldn't want to do something like that. She wanted to be stronger with her own ways.

"That's a stereotype," said Roll. "I don't do that kind of stuff. I'm going to be strong with my own ways."

"By how?" asked Cammy.

"Well…" replied Roll. "I'm not sure."

Roll dropped her head down, defeated. She felt embarrassed telling that to Cammy. Cammy just smiled.

"I heard that you get experience by fighting other fighters," said Cammy.

Roll turned to face Cammy. She's right; she can actually learn a thing or two from fighting other fighters. Instead of practicing or training, experiencing things all by yourself could mean the answer. She remembered that she felt stronger for defeating Spiral on the other day. Training won't do much to Roll. That fight against Spiral felt like a good experience of battling for Roll.

"You're right," said Roll. "Maybe that'll work."

"Well I'm not saying you should beat random people off the street or anything," giggled Cammy.

Roll giggled back too. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm smarter than to do that."

Just then an explosion was heard from the peaceful park. The explosion noise gave Roll quite a bit of a shock, Cammy too. And in just matter of seconds the beautiful scenery of the park full of laughter and joy was turned into something different. The sound of fear. Everyone was running away from the park. People ran either to the opposite direction of the explosion or some were running into the direction. More people came running away passing the park, ran down the beautiful flowers clinging for their lives to be sparred from whatever that was attacking. Screams were heard from the crowd, the sound of fear.

"It's Sabretooth! Quick run for it!" one of the running people yelled out.

* * *

OK SO ORIGINALLY THIS IS TO BE ONE CHAPTER BUT I AGAIN DECIDE TO CUT IT INTO2 CHAPTERSCUZ I THOUGHT THAT IT'S TOO LONG FOR ONE CHAPTER AND I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO GET BORED FROM READING ONE CHAPTER. SO IF IT'S IN DIFFERENT CHAPTERS THEN IT WILL BE ALL GOOD. WELL OK ANYWAY YEP THIS IS ALL MAINLY FOCUS ON CAMMY AND HER DELTA RED MEMBERS. IF YOU'RE A STREET FIGHTER OR A CAMMY FAN THEN U WOULD MOST LIKELY RECOGNIZED THOSE DELTA RED MEMBERS NAME. COUPLE OF STREET FIGHTER NAMES HERE IF YOU NOTICED SO YEAH... BUT DON'T WORRY SOON ENOUGH THERE WILL BE MORE PEOPLE FROM THE MARVEL CREW AND THE CAPCOM CREW SO JUST HANG ON TIGHT THERE. AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN THE PLOT STARTED TO TWISTENED UP. 


	5. VS Sabretooth

No new review for the last chapter? That made me a sad author… Oh well here we go the next chapter for Marvel VS Capcom 2 fic…

EDIT: yeah just got one more review before this chapter is published. Hooray…

**New Age Of Heroes**

**Chapter 3 – VS Sabretooth**

"Sabretooth?" asked Roll.

"He's a mutant villain," explained Cammy. "We caught him before I left Delta Red. But looks like he escaped. I have to bring him back"

Cammy wasted no time. She made a run for it towards where Sabretooth is located. Roll was speechless. Without wasting any time she tapped her heels together activating the jet boots chasing after Cammy. It didn't take long for Roll to find Cammy. She spotted her already running in full speed. Roll was impressed at Cammy's speed, it's inhuman. But Roll's jet boost was fast too and can match up to Cammy's running speed. She was finally just above Cammy flying above her.

"Wait!" Roll called out from above.

Cammy tilted her head upwards. Her eyeballs bulged out, widen in surprise. She's surprised to find that Roll can actually fly and match up to her running speed. But this didn't stop her from running.

"You can fly?" she asked Roll tilting her head up a bit.

"You don't know what I can do," Roll replied. "Why are you chasing this guy?"

"I have an unfinished business to take care with him!" she yelled out.

She ran faster. The speed was so fast that not even Roll's jet boots can catch up to her. There's the difference between the two of them. Cammy can push herself more running faster, while Roll's jet boots have its limit. However this didn't stop Roll even though she's left behind she's still following Cammy. She just couldn't leave Cammy there alone and by herself. She could use some help.

**At Sabretooth's site**

An officer member was thrown away to the ground. By the looks of it, the man took quite of a beating. It is unclear if he's dead but most likely to be alive, just very hurt. He's not the only officer down though. All over the site bodies of policemen are scattered all over the place, beaten and injured. They all have scratch marks in their chest that bleed deeply. Or not bloodied faces and disjointed body parts. It all happened by one man who was the only one standing there. But he didn't look like a normal man at all. He was just male but he's also look like a beast. He appeared to be very built and looked like wearing a yellow and brown jumpsuit that covers him from head to toe that had some furs around from his shoulder up to his back. Long and thick white furs. His eyes were like eyes of the beast and his nails were as sharp as his teeth. That explained the scratched marks on the injured policemen.

"Ok you had your fun. Now it's time to go," said a certain blonde woman.

Sabretooth turned his beastly eye to a blonde woman on a white sports car. The woman was wearing a tight purple jumpsuit and had a tied to a ponytail blonde hair.

"We have to hurry before that fucking delta Red catches you again," she said to Sabretooth.

"Let them come, Birdie!" Sabretooth snarled. "I'm not through getting rid off all my anger just yet. And the Delta Red will do just fine for this."

"Will a former member do?"

Sabretooth and Birdie turned their eye gaze towards where the sound came from. Stood there was Cammy White the former Delta red member. Her arms were crossed and she had a serious look on her face. Sabretooth recognized her, Birdie didn't though.

"Hello Sabretooth," said Cammy. "Long time no see."

"I remember you," snarled Sabretooth. "You're one of the Delta Red aren't you? I remember that pretty face."

"And I remember the mark you made on my face," said Cammy. She put her hand on the scar that was left on her left cheek. "I won't forgive you for it!"

"I see," said Sabretooth. "So it's permanent."

"I'll drag your ass back to jail!" she threatened him.

She got into her fighting position. Both fists were ready to fight and legs were ready to kick some ass.

"That's if you can!" Sabretooth growled.

He too was ready for action. He crouched down like a beast prepared to assault his prey. Eyes, teeth and claws were in his beast from this surely will scare away anyone in his path. But Cammy was not afraid; this was one of those things she had been waiting forever since she left Delta Red. Now her moment was going to shine, she would finally one step closer to her dream… that's if she can beat this guy by herself. She remembered last time she fought Sabretooth; it left her a big scar on her left cheek. But due to the effort of teamwork the Delta Red caught Sabretooth. But Cammy will never forget the moment Sabretooth slashed her beautiful face, this time she will get her revenge on him for the mark. The mark of anger and the mark of defeat will never left Cammy until she defeated him with her own two hands.

"Wait!" someone yelled out.

Sabretooth and Cammy turned their heads toward where the noise came from. From above. Roll Light finally arrived into the scene. She landed next to Cammy safely. It seemed that she made it just in time. No fighting yet occurred but through the look of the bodies everywhere, Sabretooth is no pushover. This scared Roll though, a little. She was just shaking little bit. But she won't let her fear tore her away and aside on her dreams. She wanted to challenge this guy and become stronger.

"Cammy," said Roll. "Let me fight this guy!"

Sabretooth raised his eyebrow. Can this girl be any serious? To him she looked pretty weak; well that's what happened to Spiral for underestimating their opponent. He smiled evilly showing off his deadly teeth. Then he laughed.

"You're joking right?" asked Sabretooth. "You're no match for me!"

"Well you'll see what happened for underestimating me!" threatened Roll. "I'll kick your sorry evil mutant ass just like Spiral!"

Sabretooth laughed again. He didn't seem to be threatened from Roll's threat. He was pretty confident himself for a fighter. A good attitude that must be kept for a fighter.

"So it was you who defeated Spiral," said Sabretooth. "I'm not as weak as her!"

"We'll see when I whoop your…"

Roll silenced herself when Cammy brought her hand to halt Roll for going any further. She wouldn't let Roll handle her situation. Today it's Cammy's day, not Roll's. She won't let Roll go any further.

"I'm sorry Roll," Cammy apologized. "But this is my fight! I have to ask you to stand down."

Roll held Cammy's hand and pushed it out of the way. She won't let Cammy block her path from becoming a better fighter. And challenging an opponent like Sabretooth will be a perfect opportunity for Roll.

"I can't do that Cammy-san," said Roll. "You may be a former Delta Red, but I'm afraid you can't ask me to stand down."

"Please Roll," begged Cammy. "I have an unfinished business to take care with him! I'm asking you as a **friend **to stand down for me."

A friend? Roll was shocked to hear this. She just said that Roll is her friend.

_Did she just say that I'm her friend?_

A friend was one of those things that Roll was looking for after all this time. Roll had promise herself that she would cherish her friend and the friendship they shared. Even if it had to bring one step back off her dream. Roll stand down and moved back.

"Fine," agreed Roll. "He's all yours."

Cammy smiled to herself not looking at Roll. Just as she suspected Roll would definitely do it for her friend.

"Thank you," thanked Cammy.

"But just for this one," added Roll.

Sabretooth was starting to lose his patience. He couldn't stand any longer of waiting. His lust and desperation for blood was driving him crazy. He made his first move towards Cammy.

"Berserker claw!" he yelled out.

Sabretooth dashed with his claw strike leaving a slashed mark in the air. The power of beast was in effect on this man beast. But Cammy was no amateur; she sensed Sabretooth and jumped out of the way into the midair to dodge his attack.

"You have to do better than that to beat me!" Cammy yelled out in midair.

She tucked one of her leg behind her and another one aimed at Sabretooth on the ground. She then fiercely forced her legs down in a drop move to smack her opponent into the ground.

"Cannon strike!" Cammy yelled out her attack.

Cammy fell down to Sabretooth with her drop down attack kick. Sabretooth being a fast-reacted animal as he was lift both of his hands up protecting his body from Cammy's attack. She kicked him just in time he had his hands up to protect him. Her kick was blocked, Sabretooth blocked her attack. Cammy leaped herself off from Sabretooth's blocked hand and land herself in front of him right just beneath him with her hands on the ground. She performed a crouch down with her hands and aimed her legs at Sabretooth's chin. Sabretooth put his hands away just in time to look down as he saw two boots coming up towards him. But he thinked fast and move backwards away from Cammy's kick towards the sky. Cammy brought herself up with two feet on the floor.

"And you have to do better than that to defeat me!" mocked Sabretooth. "I won't go down easily."

Cammy smirked at Sabretooth. She won't let herself be mocked by a villain who left his mark on Cammy's face.

"I'm just getting started," said Cammy. "Prepare yourself for a thousand year of pain!"

She ran at Sabretooth preparing to attack him. And then she dashed at him with both legs at front for a kick.

"Cannon drill!" Cammy yelled out.

Roll was amazed at Cammy's attack. It was incredibly fast and looked powerful. It's like an arrow above ground. She can sense the powerful energy aura from Cammy's attack from the end of her legs. The energy was visible enough to look blue, like a blue flame.

Sabretooth didn't look threatened at all. He looked a bit amazed for seeing Cammy's attack dash. He didn't move. He was just standing there while Cammy's both legs came in an impact to Sabretooth.

_Got him!_

Cammy went past through Sabretooth without feeling any hit or impact to the mutant. Her legs did not hit Sabretooth at all.

_What the hell?_

Cammy pulled herself together. She landed on the ground in a screeching halt, just like a fast car which just pulled its handbrake. She turned back looking at where she last saw Sabretooth. He was nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" Cammy asked bewildered.

Cammy wasn't the only one who was amazed at this. Roll had a weird expression on her face. A mixture of fear and shock. It seemed that she knew the secret behind Sabretooth and how he managed to overrun Cammy's Cannon Drill attack. She saw Sabretooth who suddenly appeared right behind Cammy with a shit-eating grin and a fist up for an attack.

"Cammy behind you!" she yelled out.

Cammy heard Roll's warning. She turned her head backwards. But it's…

"Too late," said Sabretooth.

Sabretooth's fist connected to Cammy's cheek with full power and strength. The impact sent Cammy flying from her spot aiming to the nearest police car. Cammy's body flew to the car hitting it to the side door. She fell down immediately as soon as the car hit her. The impact was strong enough to leave a bump on the car door. Sabretooth's strength was as powerful as a true beast, just like he is.

Cammy won't give up just yet. She tried to get up ignoring her pain. She was leaving a wide opening for her opponent to strike. Sabretooth took this opportunity to attack Cammy once again. He charged at her with his claw up for an attack.

"Berserker claw!" yelled Sabretooth.

He slashed at Cammy's body with his sharp claw trailing her blood on the air. A huge slashed mark was left on her body. Cammy gasped out blood from her mouth just before she fell down with a huge grunt. Sabretooth looked back at his falling prey.

"You're too naïve Delta Red," said Sabretooth. "Do you actually think that you can defeat me?"

He brought his claw that was dripped with Cammy's blood in it. He licked it tasting his fallen prey. He's very pleased about the taste.

Roll look disgusted. She felt like a twist on her stomach. Not only because of Sabretooth licking Cammy's blood, her friend was also down from Sabretooth's attack. Cammy suffered a blood loss; Roll felt responsible and must do something about it. She made her first step walking towards Cammy.

"Wait Roll!" Roll heard Cammy's voice. She stopped on her track.

Cammy got up with no struggle and silently. She looked back to Roll with blood trickling from the corner of her lips. She looked defeated from Roll's point of view. She sweated a lot and breathing heavily, possibly because of her injured and bloodied body.

"I told you that this is my fight," said Cammy. "Stay out of this!"

Roll looked back at Cammy sensing her true inner feeling. She really wanted to defeat Sabretooth. Roll nodded in understand and stepped back letting the woman finished what she started.

"Ok Sabretooth now I…"

Before Cammy can finish her sentence and looked over to Sabretooth, his hand grabbed her by the head. Sabretooth with Cammy's head in his right hand palm ran towards a wall. He angrily slammed her head to the wall crushing the bricked walls, but not her head. The wall shattered creating a big hole. Sabretooth hold Cammy's head up. He can see and smell the blood leaking from her head, dropping into the concrete floor.

Roll covered her mouth in shocked to see Cammy's situation. Her body injuries were still bleeding and this time added with her bloodied head, she's not going to make it. Her eyes were closed as if she was in deep comma or sleep.

Sabretooh released Cammy's head, dropping her body to the brick rubbles. Blood still leak from her head and a made a dripping noise. Sabretooth laughed out loud. His evil laugh rung the eardrum of his fallen prey. Although they can not hear it, it marked them as their sound of defeat.

Roll still stood in shock not sure what to do next. She was now standing in the same path where Sabretooth was. He just defeated numerous policemen and a former special force unit member. She could just run away right now. But that would prove her cowardness is greater than her sense of being a hero and a fighter.

_When you realize the true powers of fighters in this world, you are nothing more compared to those fighter-wannabes who can only talk!_

A voice rang on her head. That's exactly what Spiral said when she first fought her a few days ago. So this was one of the fighters she was talking about. She was right, there's no way she would beat someone like Sabretooth. She might as well run away now.

_She bravely challenged you and fought you because she's brave! She's powerful!_

Another voice rang her head. That's what her father said to her. She smiled. Her father was always supporting her just like she said. Her father will always lift her spirit up just like he did right now. Roll shook away her cowardness. She's no longer shook in fright. She faced Sabretooth who was still giggling and making his way to his car. Roll can see another woman by the car; she must be Sabretooth's partner. Roll watched Sabretooth's partner covering Sabretooth up with his white fur coat. They were paying no attention to her at all. This angered Roll, how could they just leave her out treating her like she's a nobody. Roll won't stand still. She cocked her buster and charging it up in full power. The good thing about being ignored was that they won't see Roll preparing for an attack.

"Boss what are we going to do about that other girl right there?" Birdie asked her boss.

"What girl?" Sabretooth asked her back. He put a cigar on his mouth.

"That one right there," Birdie pointed to Roll who finished charging her buster.

Sabretooth turned around to see who Birdie was talking about. He looked just in time to see a huge energy ball flying at him. Sabretooth lifted up an eyebrow just before the energy ball hit him.

"Roll buster!" Roll yelled out just after the energy ball hit Sabretooth.

"BOSS!" Birdie yelled out.

Smokes drifted off from Sabretooth's body. The explosion burned Sabretooth's fur coat and lit his cigar. Sabretooth didn't look like his angry at all. He had a straight face on and smoked his cigar quietly. Although his body had some burnt mark he didn't look like he cared at all. He was just quietly smoking his cigar.

Roll didn't look terrified or excited at all. She knew that blast won't do much damage to him. She didn't let her guard down and get into her fighting stance. Both fists up ready for battle and legs ready to start up her jet boot.

Sabretooth puffed out a smoke and took the cigar out o his mouth. He still had a straight face on.

"Thanks for lighting up my cigar," he said. He butted it out. "And that was my favorite fur coat."

"Boss are you ok?" Birdie asked him.

"Stand back Birdie," Sabretooth ordered her. She did.

Sabretooth glared at Roll now. The beast within is ready to be unleashed again on another prey. Roll gulped. His look scared her, but not enough to stand Roll down and made her to run away.

"So you really wanted to die that bad?" Sabretooth asked Roll.

* * *

AND AGAIN I HAVE TO CUT DOWN THE WHOLE CAMMY SAGA THING INTO 3 CHAPTERS SINCE I REALISED THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE SO LONG I HAVE TO MADE INTO ANOTHER CHAPTER. YEAH YOU GUYS WILL PROBABLY SAY STUFF LIKE OH THIS ISN'T TOO LONG, I'VE READ MORE. WELL YEAH THE THING IS THAT, I ADMIT IT'S NOT LONG FOR A CHAPTER BUTWELL I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO READ ONE CHAPTER ALL FULL OF 5000 OR 6000 WORDS. PEOPLE WILL BE BORED OF IT OR CAN'T BE BOTHERED WHEN THEY SAW HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER WILL BE. SO IF I CUT IT DOWN INTO CHAPTERS THEN IT WON'T BE SO BOTHERSOME TO READ IT.

WELL ANYWAY YEAH THIS WAS THE SECOND FIGHT SCENE, THEATTACK WERE ALL FROM THE ORIGINAL MARVEL VS CAPCOM 2 GAME.MARVEL FAN WOULD PROBABLY KNOW WHO BIRDIE REALLY WAS. SHE ACTUALLY THE ONE WHO WAS WITH SABRETOOTH IN THE GAME WHEN HE CALLED SOMEONE TO FIRE THE GUN. ANYWAY YEAH PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT. EVEN A TINY REVIEW WOULD PLEASE ME SO THANKS A LOT FELLOW FANS AND READERS.


	6. Killer Bee

Ok finally it's finished! Now here we go guys… By the way this chapter contained lots of itallic words which simply mean that it's the thought of the character. It's what the character is thinking or in this case what is the character **talking about **inside their mind. Cammy fans i hope you know what the title referenced to... so ok here we go let's continue...

**New Age Of Heroes**

**Chapter 4 – Killer Bee**

Cammy's body is still in deep sleep. She hadn't opened her eyes and her body hadn't moved an inch. She was just still lying down lost in thought. What is she thinking though? Some say that though the body stopped the mind didn't. What was she thinking right now?

_**Killer Bee! **Are you there? Answer me!_

_Yes I'm here what do you want?_

_Lend me some of your strength! I need your co-operation in this one._

_And why would I do that?_

_You know why. You're living in my body. I own this body now. And instead of paying me for rent how about you give me some of your strength!_

_Such big words from a little weakling like yourself. I would finish him off if I had your body!_

_Unfortunately you don't! Either you co-operate with me here or we both die. We both knew that if I die you'll die as well. What will it be?_

…_Fine. I shall lend you some of my strength. Hell, I'll even give you a bonus._

Cammy's eyes automatically popped open. She's awake now and back in reality. She got up and dusted herself off from the bricks. She looked back to see Roll and Sabretooth looking like they're going for a battle. Cammy won't let Roll took this chance. She had specifically told her already that she would beat Sabretooth.

"Roll stop!" Cammy yelled out.

Roll heard Cammy's voice. She gazed her eyes away from Sabretooth to see Cammy coming out of the hole that Sabretooth threw her to. She gasped in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. Cammy is walking and pretty alive.

"Cammy," Roll stuttered. "You're alright."

But from her point of view she looked like she wouldn't last long. Her injuries are not healed and still fatal. Cammy showed no pain at all. It's as if those injuries are not hurting her at all. And she looked a bit pissed off.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Cammy yelled at her. "THIS IS MY FIGHT! STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Roll moved back a bit. She felt that her chest is a bit painful for some reason.

"But I…" Roll started.

"I don't want to hear it!" Cammy interrupted.

Cammy walked towards Roll's direction. Roll wasn't too sure what to do but she moved away step by step every time Cammy came closer to her. But Cammy didn't reached up to Roll' She only walked out from the hole and just walked further enough to see Sabretooth.

Roll felt guilty. She wasn't too sure why Cammy wanted to beat Sabretooth so bad but she understood that she wanted him badly.

"Cammy, I'm sorry if I…"

"Save it!" snapped Cammy.

_Why am I being so mean to her?_

_He he he he! What's the matter too much to handle?_

_Go away Killer Bee! Now is just not the time!_

_Don't get all your anger out on her. It was Sabretooth that you targeted remember?_

_What did you do to me? Why am I being so mean to Roll?_

_Talk later. Sabretooth is coming._

Cammy's mind returned to reality. She saw Sabretooth charging at her with his fist ready for another blow to Cammy's face. Cammy swiftly dodged it by sidestepped away from the blow. Sabretooth missed his attack. He didn't give up though. He saw her on his right side. He put his right hand away and aimed at her again with his left claw. Instead of dodging it Cammy blocked his attack by grabbing his left wrist, with her right hand, before it got the chance to hit her. She felt incredibly strong for some reason. It's as if she just got an extra boost and can do things a lot better than she used to be.

_Amazing! So this is Killer Bee's strength._

_Having fun?_

Sabretooth can't release his hand. His arm was stuck on Cammy's grip. Cammy chuckled. She didn't giggled like a little girl just like in the park, but she chuckled like a whole new person.

"Is that all you got?" mocked Cammy.

Cammy lift a fist up with her left hand and sent it to Sabretooth's face. Cammy released Sabretooth's left hand only for him to fly away from Cammy's left punch's impact force.

Cammy was amazed by this power. She felt superior and strong, no one would dare to challenge her now with a power like this. Then again she acted strange at the same time as well. Well this is what Roll was thinking. Roll felt that this Cammy right here was not the Cammy that she met a few minutes ago. This wasn't the Cammy White that laughed and befriend with Roll earlier at the park. She may be stronger and able to defeat Sabretooth easily, but this wasn't the Cammy White that Roll wanted to befriend with.

Sabretooth got up from Cammy's punch. He looked hurt from that punch Cammy just did. He spitted out a blood and wiped the corner of his lip. He had a different look on his face. It's like he can sense that this wasn't the woman he just fought.

"Who are you?" Sabretooth asked Cammy.

"That's none of your concern," Cammy replied.

"Whatever," said Sabretooth. "I'll still kill you anyway with this attack!"

"Not until I kill you first!"

Sabretooth grinned like a mad dog. He drooled all over his mouth and released the inner beast power within him. Roll can sense a powerful beastly aura coming out from him; he's going to release the full power beast within him in this attack. Roll looked over to Cammy, she too felt a strong aura of attack energy releasing from Cammy's body. They both charged at each other.

"Berserker Claw X!"

"Spin Drive Smasher!"

Sabretooth charged at Cammy with both claws striking the air slashing it's way towards the blonde woman. The claws were more powerful than the normal Berserker Claw attacks. This one was slashing all the way towards Cammy and it looked like those attacks can tear Cammy's body into small pieces.

Cammy ran at him and did her Cannon Drill attack. But instead of charging down at him like before this one was more powerful. Roll sensed her kick was more like a rocket firing to Sabretooth instead of an arrow. Cammy had gone powerful than before ever since she woke up from her short comma. But can her attack cut through Sabretooth's claws?

Roll couldn't see make out what happened next. After both fighters crashed to each other, there was a bright light. It blinded Roll's vision. But it only lasted for 3 seconds or 4, the light faded afterwards. Roll can see now what happened. But it all happened so fast. The only thing she can recalled seeing was Cammy successfully cut through Sabretooth's attack and kicked Sabretooth with her attack. Cammy didn't stop though, Roll remembered. Afterwards Cammy kicked Sabretooth up high in the sky. It looked like this was the end for Sabretooth.

_She got him. Cammy won!_

"Not yet!" said Cammy. "I'm still not through with you!"

Roll jumped in tiny shock. She thought that Cammy just read Roll's mind replying what her head just said to herself.

"You're mine Sabretooth!" she yelled out.

Roll threw a breath of relief. So she was talking to Sabretooth all along. But wait, she's not done with him yet? What's left to do? Sabretooth looked like he was knocked out, there's nothing more left to do. Cammy already won. She's not satisfied yet?

Cammy ran from the street and jumped towards the next building.

_What am I doing? I beat him already! There's nothing left to do!_

_There's one more thing to do._

_Killer Bee! What did you do to me?_

_I told you. I'll give you a bonus._

_What are you planning on doing?_

_You'll see._

Cammy jumped to a nearby building. She put both of her feet towards the wall getting ready to boost herself up for a wall jump. Cammy gasped. All her past life as Killer Bee are all coming back to her now. A vision popped in her head that revolved in this position. This was Killer Bee's most impressive and strongest move ever.

_This is…_

_Initiating… **Killer Bee Assault!**_

_Killer Bee wait! STOP!_

Cammy boosted herself off the building, flying straight towards the falling Sabretooth. She punched him right on the face. She didn't stop there, since she's still flying she went towards the next building. She boosted herself off again towards Sabretooth this time kicking him.

Roll was more than amazed! She's speechless and shocked at the same time. Cammy was beyond powerful than she could possibly imagined. After getting beaten up to a pulp by Sabretooth, she was managed to stand up, beat Sabretooth with one attack, jumped to a wall and attack Sabretooth again. Roll watched with mouth opened that dropped all the way towards the ground.

CLICK!

Roll looked over to where the noise came from. Sabretooth's assistant picked up a machine gun in her hand and ready to fire. And it was aiming towards Cammy.

"Get away from him you son of a bitch!" Birdie yelled out.

Roll acted fast. She tapped her boots once more for a jet boost. She flew towards Birdie, fist up.

"STOP!" Roll yelled to Birdie.

Birdie lost her concentration and moved her head towards Roll. She saw her coming towards her in full speed and a fist flying at her face.

Roll punched Birdie right on her right cheek preventing her from pulling the trigger. She flew away a few centimeters and fell on the ground with stars hovering over her head. She was knocked out cold.

_I'm sorry but if you do that. Cammy will kill you too._

Roll looked over to Cammy. Her expression changed from a normal woman into something cold. Her expression is more dead, stiff cold. Just like a robot or an emotionless doll.

_Cammy…What's happening to you?_

She thinked back to the first time she met Cammy. Down at the park they chatted like two good friends, Cammy looked so happy. She smiled like a little girl, her friendly attitude made Roll smile. Cammy was Roll's first friend…and now she turned into a killing machine.

Cammy is still beating Sabretooth by using the Killer Bee Assault technique. Repeating the boosts over and over, sometimes she even fell on the ground to boost herself up and still hit Sabretooth.

_I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this!_

_Don't even bother Cammy. Isn't this exactly what you wanted?_

_I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I got to stop this! I GOT TO STOP THIS!_

_NOT THIS TIME CAMMY! YOU ASK FOR MY STRENGTH AND YOU GOT IT!_

_YOU'LL KILL SABRETOOTH YOU STUPID BITCH! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANT!_

_WELL TOO BAD! I'M GOING TO END IT ALL WITH ONE MORE MOVE FROM MY KILLER BEE ASSAULT!_

Cammy bounced off from the building towards Sabretooth for the last time. Killer Bee mentioned that she would finish him off with this last move; this is going to be the last shot. Cammy held Sabretooth's neck with both of her legs, clasping them between her legs. She shifted a bit aiming Sabretooth's head towards the ground.

Roll watched at Cammy's move. She's going to slam Sabretooth's head towards the ground with high speed and beside that she's up high. Slamming Sabretooth towards the ground at that position will surely kill Sabretooth for sure. Roll had to prevent this. She won't allow her first friend to be a murderer. Beating opponents was fine for Roll, but this is way off the chart.

"CAMMY!" Roll yelled to her. "I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE STOP!"

_Roll?_

Cammy's face expression changed for a second to a more lively expression. It's seemed that she's turning back to normal.

_OH NO YOU DON'T!_

Cammy closed her eyes for a second there. Her face changed back to cold robot-like form. The clock is ticking and Sabretooth's face was falling down close to the ground. A few feet are left before they reached the bottom.

"CAMMY PLEASE!" Roll yelled again. "I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO BEAT THIS GUY! BUT AS MY **FRIEND **PLEASE STOP AND DON'T KILL HIM!

_Friend?_

It's too late. Gravity had won and Sabretooth was already slammed down to the ground. That was what the last time Roll saw before the dusts covered them. The fall brought up a small earthquake shaking the street, dusts appeared where the fall happened. Roll can't see what was happening behind those dusts. But she already knew what happened, Sabretooth was now dead. Cammy White, ex Delta Red Member and Roll's first friend, killed Sabretooth. It may be the best for the world, but killing an enemy was not the right answer. He is a living being after all.

The dusts decided to settle down. Roll can see a shadow coming out from the dusts, judging for its body shaped curves it's Cammy. Cammy walked out of the dusts carrying the body of the man called Victor Creed a.k.a Sabretooth. Roll looked down in shame and spun her head away from Cammy. She couldn't face her after witnessing Cammy killed a man.

Cammy saw the look on Roll's face. She put her head down in shame, she noticed that Roll was upset with her.

"He's still alive," started Cammy.

Roll lifted her head up in shock. She spun her head around looking at the blonde woman.

"I saved him at the last minute," Cammy continued. "Just before he was about to be slammed down, I prevent it, saving his life."

She put Sabretooth down on the ground. He was all beaten up bruises and painful marks were all over his body proving a sign of revenge from Cammy. She didn't want it to be this bad though. Killer Bee had to take it way too far. But it was her fault too, she shouldn't have asked Killer Bee's help. Because of her, Killer Bee turned Cammy into a killing machine. That was probably the main reason why Roll hated her now.

Roll could not believe what she was seeing. The Cammy that stood before her was now the Cammy that Roll met at the park. The Cammy that Roll liked and wanted to befriend with. She's back.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," apologized Cammy. "I understand if you don't want to be my friend and…"

Roll jumped to Cammy and gave her the same hug she gave to her father. A big smile crept on her face, a sign of relief and a sign of friendship.

"Thank God you're back," she said.

Cammy was lost for reply words. Roll was giving her a hug and was actually glad that she was ok. After the Killer Bee incident Cammy would've thought that Roll would be afraid of her or something. But instead she never gave up hope for her, that explained why Roll wanted Cammy to stop instead of stopping the killing herself. And she was still wanted to be her friend. For now Roll may not be the only one who was happy. Slowly Cammy's lips curled into a happy smile. She put one of her hand around Roll's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," said Roll all of the sudden.

Cammy pulled her hand away as soon as she heard Roll. She rolled her eyes and smirked at her.

* * *

WELL THERE YOU GO THE END OF THE SABRETOOTH BATTLE. WELL ANYWAY YEAH I HOPE THE ITALIC MIND THOUGHTS THING DIDN'T CONFUSE YOU MUCH. I HOPE YOU GUYS KNOW WHO'S TALKING IN THE MIND THOUGHT THINGY.

YEAH THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE **REAL **EPILOGUE OF THE CAMMY SAGA AND THE EXPLANATION BEHIND KILLER BEE AND CAMMY'S ACTING.AFTER THAT CHAPTER WILL BE THE **START OF THE WHAT THE REAL STORY WAS ALL ABOUT**, RIGHT NOW WE ARE ON THE INTRODUCTIONS. SO SIT TIGHT, WAIT UP AND REVIEW UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER COME. PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE _REVIEW FELLOW READES AND FANS. EVEN THE TINIEST THOUGHT CAN MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER. THANKS UNTIL NEXT TIME...


	7. Not a goodbye

Only one review from my fans and reader? Oh well I'm still in the introduction after all… Well ok anyway here we go gang the epilogue of the cammy saga and the last chapter of the introduction saga. This might end up really short lol. OK well anyway here we go…

**New Age Of Heroes**

**Chapter 5 – Not a goodbye**

"Killer Bee?"

"Yeah," replied Cammy. "My alter ego that had been haunting me ever since I joined Delta Red."

After Cammy defeated Sabretooth, the cops came along with an ambulance truck that will heal Cammy's injuries and the rest of the wounded police members. The special force that took Spiral didn't come however; Cammy figured that the Delta Red would pick his body up. She couldn't face them at the moment; her departure of the team made her guilty all of the sudden. For now she just wanted to sit by the sidewalk with Roll and watch the cops and ambulance doing their job.

"So what did she do to you again?" Roll asked Cammy.

Cammy looked at Roll, she didn't feel like explaining to her about Killer Bee at the moment. But Roll deserved to hear about Cammy's explanation and the truth.

"I asked for her strength to beat Sabretooth," Cammy explained. "But instead I got more than I bargained for. She took over and manipulated me."

Roll looked deeper into Cammy's eyes, somewhere inside there she can see and sense another person inside her. Sabretooth noticed this when he fought Cammy (or Killer Bee in this matter). An evil incarnate of Cammy version, like a split personality of Cammy or some sort. She thought back to the time where she brutally beat Sabretooth a few minutes ago, she's very evil indeed. It's strange how someone as nice and friendly like Cammy had something like that inside of her.

"How did Killer Bee get inside of you?" Roll asked.

"An evil organization called Shadaloo once brainwashed me into a fighting killer doll! I was named Killer Bee and became their top agent."

Shadaloo? That's the organization that went down a few years ago! Roll remembered watching the news where they show the organization Shadaloo went down. Roll remembered that they partnered with another evil mastermind called The Kingpin and an evil company called Umbrella Corporation. But Roll remembered that they have been defeated due to the alliances of numerous heroes. She remembered the multi-billionaire Tony Stark also known, as Iron Man was part of it along with The Avengers' leader Captain America. With the assist of the Interpol agent Chun-li, United States Air Forces' first lieutenants William F.Guile and Charlie Nash, and S.T.A.R.S members Chris and Claire Redfield. There was no doubt the Shadaloo would have lost from all of these heroes. However the big mystery would be if the Shadaloo leader, M. Bison was still alive. Rumor spread about him died from the explosion of the hideout, but his body was never found. Could it be that he escaped or burned from the fire?

"However a woman called Rose saved me from the insanity and gave me a new life as Cammy White," she continued. "But Killer Bee didn't die; her mind is still in my head. She's still in me."

Cammy looked lost and depressed. She recalled back her nightmares, the time where she fit inside Killer Bee's shoes. She remembered killing thousands of people's lives, watching their faces full of fear as they begged down to her to spare their lives. She enjoyed them, loving that face expression yearning for more.

_Oh yeah you like that don't you?_

NO! She didn't enjoy them! Killer Bee enjoyed them! It was her who murdered those people it wasn't Cammy! It was her that tried to kill Sabretooth! Not Cammy White! And she wouldn't let that happened again! From now on she wouldn't let that woman manipulated her, use her, put her down and be her!

_Talk all you want girl! One day you'll need and call me!_

"Cammy!"

Cammy turned her eyes to Roll. Roll had her hand on Cammy's gauntlet, a sign of warm reassurance.

"Killer Bee is not you," she said. "Whatever she did back in the past was not you! She may use your body and look to assassinate people, but it wasn't your mind."

Cammy's mouth began to curl into a smile, the one that Roll first saw when meeting her.

"Thanks." She reached to grab Roll's hand but she put it away before Cammy got the chance to touch it.

"I told you not to touch me," said Roll.

Cammy giggled a little girl laugh; Roll sure is a weird one.

A van decided to show up. This got the girls' attention when approaching the scene. Roll looked at it puzzled while Cammy looked at it with shocked expression. The van stopped by, and a man came out from the van. He had a large scar across his left eye and wearing a blue-black colored jumpsuit. He approached an officer and started to talk to him. It didn't take long for Roll to know who he was, judging from the way he dressed and the similar red beret he was wearing to Cammy's he was no doubt a member of the Delta Red. The officer nodded in understand and called the rest of his men to load Sabretooth's body inside the van. The van door snapped open letting the men entered with the mutant villain. The Delta Red guy left the officer and approached to the door of the van. Roll thought that he would walk over to Cammy or something, but it seemed not. He didn't even face her, could it be that he was ignoring her or didn't see her at all. He jumped inside his van and started it off. Before his van drove by through the windshield he gazed over towards them. Roll had an unease feeling crawling onto her; she started to feel Goosebumps all over her body. She just froze from the look of this man, his eye gazed paralyzed her and that scar adds quite the scare. But at last he drove away leaving with his mutant.

Roll threw a breath of relief she felt more relaxed now after he was gone. She looked over to Cammy who had a saddened look on her face. Roll knew why, that guy had to be her leader who was disappointed for Cammy leaving the group. And Cammy just felt guilty for disappointing him and leaving the group.

"Don't worry about it," said Roll. Cammy faced to Roll. "It's not your fault that he's mad at you. It's his fault for not accepting your choice of leaving the group. If he's a true leader, he should've respected your choice no matter what."

"I think I should just give him more time than he would accept it," said Cammy.

Roll was amazed. Cammy sure heal quick and got over her problem quick. But Roll didn't care, it saved her time to comfort Cammy.

"That's the spirit," she said while smiling.

"Well," Cammy stood up. "I'd be best to be on my way now. I've got a dream to accomplish."

She faced Roll with a smile. "And you too."

"I didn't know where to go though," Roll told her. "I have no path to walk to at this moment."

Cammy bend down and balanced her head right in front of Roll's. This made Roll felt very uneasy at the moment.

"Somewhere at the mountain lived a wise man named Dhalsim," said Cammy. "It's up to you to seek guidance from him or be strong in your own way."

A guidance. Roll never thought of having someone to train her; she didn't like the thought of asking someone to help her to become strong. She vowed that she wouldn't do stuff like training on the mountain or meditating and stuff. She wanted to become strong in her won way. But still, it wouldn't hurt to ask some help from someone who is experienced.

"I'll think about it," she replied to Cammy. "Now get your face off me!"

Cammy giggled and did what Roll said. She stretched her body and walked away.

Roll would expect a proper goodbye or something from Cammy. But she just walked away.

"Wait!" Roll called out. Cammy stopped walking, but not turned her head to face Roll.

"Roll," said Cammy still not facing her. "We'll see each other again. I've got a feeling that our dreams will be all in one place. One day we will meet and walk down to that path together and get our dreams."

Roll stood there showing no emotions at all. It all seemed that those words are wise to be told from someone like Cammy.

"So for now," continued Cammy. She stretched her right hand and gave her a thumb up. "It's not a goodbye, but see you later!"

Deep inside Roll felt it's hard to leave Cammy, but another part of it feel that she's relieved that she made a new friend. Her first friend and one would that she can rely on no matter what the situation is. She smiled, and even though Roll can't see it, Cammy is smiling too behind her back.

Cammy walked away leaving the police officers and ambulances to do their work to follow her path of dream. Roll turned away too and walked to the other side of the scenery to follow hers as well. Though both of their dreams are different and in different path, fate one day will bring their dreams to one place where these two friends will unite once more.

* * *

YEY THE END OF CAMMY SAGA AND THE INTRODUCTION! OK NOW BRACEYOURSELVES EVERYONE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE **REAL **START OF THIS FIC AND THE FIRST APPEARANCE OF... NOT TELLING LOL YOU GUYS JUST HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT! NEW MYSTERIES, NEW STORIES, NEW ALLIES, NEW ENEMIESAND ALL NEW MARVEL VS CPACOM 2 GOODIES!

SO ALL I SAY TO YOU PEOPLE FOR NOW IS TO **REVIEW!** THE MORE REVIEW I GET THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE! SO PLEASE DO IT... AND SIT BACK AND JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MARVEL VS CAPCOM 2!


	8. Ruby Heart's call

I really wanted to do this fic, it's so delayed cuz it's lacked of fans and reviews. Reviews are the only things that keep me going you guys, so if you want a quick update so please review friends. Let's continue shall we? As you all know we have completed the introduction saga and now we can begin the REAL beginning of the fic, here we go…

Side notes: Just to remind you, italic words mean they are thoughts of what the people is thinking.

**New Age of Heroes**

**Chapter 6 – Ruby Heart's call**

Ever since the Sabretooth incident a few hours ago, securities have been very tight. There are police patrols everywhere, and superheroes hiding in the shadows waiting for any sign of enemies' assault. Roll Light walked on the busy city street still not sure where to go next on her fighter's journey. She missed Cammy already and wished she tagged along with her for a few more hours. She stopped walking when she saw a book store on her right side. She looked at the store for a few second before she finally decided to walk in. Roll came back out minutes later with a map, a map of the country. She opened the map searching for a location off course of the city. She's really into this, she searched around like there's no tomorrow. But of course with many people on the street bumping to her, it's hard to concentrate.

"Hey watch it!" Roll heard a man complained.

"Don't stand in the middle of the road!" she heard from another.

"Move it bitch!" a rude one called out.

Roll had enough of the complaints she kept receiving. She moved away from the street and walked into a dark corner alleyway, no one would see her there. She tapped the heel on her boots together twice and flew up on the sky (**A/N – **refer to ch 1 part B, if you forgot). She looked down onto her birds eye view f the city, there are lots of people there but none seems to care about Roll. She knew about that, nowadays heroes and villains live among the people like citizens. Roll took a last view of the city before she smirked and flew away. She opened the map while flying and continued her search before she was rudely interrupted.

_Let's see now which mountains Dhalsim lives in?_

While Roll was too busy looking at the map searching for Dhalsim's mountain, she didn't know that somewhere in the ocean located in Roll's map lied a giant pirate ship. And the plot lied within the pirate ship will change her life and everyone else's life forever.

**Somewhere in the ocean**

A giant pirate ship flow by, its pirate flag hung up proudly on the mast representing its pride as a pirate who sailed the sea. The pirate ship is massive, strangely for its enormous size no sign of the pirate crew are detected on the ship. The crew must've decided to stay indoor, the captain herself is also inside her cabin room. Inside the captain's room itself is not an ordinary room, especially for a pirate. There inside the captain's room, pirate captain Ruby Heart sat on her comfortable chair watching numeral sets of mini television screens lined up in an orderly manner. There are 54 of them in total, in fact 2 of them are not turned on. In each of the mini screen shows a certain character going on their daily life routine. Ruby Heart watched them all in silence pondering on the life of the characters on the screen.

_Interesting people we 'ave at this new age._

Slowly the door of the captain's room is turned open. Ruby noticed it, she didn't turn around or look back. She sat down and waited till her intruders start something.

"Interesting base you have here Ruby," said one of the intruder. Ruby shifted her eyeballs towards the right, she knew that voice. "I am surprise myself to find that you're one of those people who spied on other people's privacy," the same person continued on.

"It is for research," Ruby replied, she bears a strong French accent. "You should know this more than anybody else, Captain Commando."

Captain Commando smirked at Ruby's reply. He stood there arm-crossed on his chest. His red sunglasses shined from the deep darkness in room. "Anyhow, it is good to see you again," Captain Commando brightened up. "I missed you, Ruby." Ruby stood up from her chair and turned around facing her old friend once more.

"And I missed you too, mon ami," replied Ruby. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Ruby looked away from Captain Commando when someone else inside the room caught her eye. The other person who entered along with Captain Commando looked at Ruby with a stern look. The person never quite looked like someone who can get along with other people easily, nor someone who talked a lot.

"It is also good to see you too Ryu," Ruby said to the other intruder. "It is an 'onor that you are finally able to join us once more." Ryu nodded in a respective manner. He is a much built man who is dressed in white. The red headband that he tied up on his head signified the only thing from his clothing that did not match his white outfit.

"Why did you call us Ruby?" Ryu asked the female pirate.

"Ahh yes now let's get to business shall we," Ruby answered. She sat back down on her chair and motioned her two friends to come closer. They both did so and sat down on the two provided guest chairs.

"I suppose you all 'ave 'eard about the great evil called, Abyss," Ruby started. The name struck onto Ryu and Captain Commando hard. At first they look shocked upon hearing the subject's name, but soon they erode off their face. Ruby read their face carefully when she mentioned Abyss, she knew what their faces are telling her. "It seems that 'is seal 'as gone weaker as we speak," Ruby continued. "It won't be long until The Great Evil Abyss rise once more."

"Than what is it must be done?" Ryu asked calmly. "The three of us won't be strong enough to defeat The Great Evil himself."

"I know," replied Ruby. "That is why I 'ave been viewing these people to 'elp us to rid this Great Evil." Ruby showed her two friends the small monitors she had been watching. The monitors showed the people that Ruby was referring to and the ones she had been watching. Captain Commando and Ryu took a look at all of the people on each of the mini monitors. Some of them are familiar to Ryu, none to Captain Commando.

"Who are these people?" Captain Commando asked Ruby.

"These are powerful fighters across the globe," Ruby answered. "One of these 'eroes will surely defeat Abyss once more."

"Wait!" Captain Commando stood up from his chair. "Are you saying that one of these people will be the one who followed their footsteps?" Ryu looked towards Ruby waiting for answers from her, Captain Commando too. Ruby stood up and faced the monitors avoiding eye contacts with Captain Commando.

"We are in the new age of 'eroes, Captain Commando," said Ruby. "Surely some of these people will follow the footsteps of the legendary 'eroes who sealed Abyss in the first place."

"How do we know which one is the powerful one?" Ryu asked curiously.

Ruby smiled. This is the question she has been waiting to answer. Ruby turned around facing her friends once more. "I am very glad you asked that mon ami," said Ruby. "This is where I come into the scene."

Captain Commando looked at her questioningly. He doesn't seem to understand what role Ruby will play in this, but yet he's curious to find out. Ryu sat down calmly; he's awfully calm in this situation. But yet he is also curious at Ruby's plan. "What are you planning?" Ryu asked.

Ruby smiled at the warrior. "You'll see mon ami, you'll see soon enough," she said slowly. She walked towards the microphone on her table and picked it up. She turned it on and spoke into it. "Men, it is time! Bring in the new age of 'eroes!"

Down below under Ruby's room, another room revealed itself as the computer room. This was where Ruby signaled her voice to. As the men received her signal they began to work on their technologies. A few of those men began to type the coordinator on their computer. The signal from such technology was brought up onto the satellite high up on space, just right above the Earth. The satellite bears a pirate symbol, Ruby's symbol of her ownership. The satellite received the coordinates the men from Ruby's ship had sent. It moved towards its target and took aim. The machine fired a swift and invisible lightning speed ray; the machine hits its target and the target disappeared.

Back in Captain Ruby's room, Captain Commando caught a sight on one of the mini television. He witnessed a man disappeared when a lightning speed ray came in contact with him. Most people will have not witnessed the ray itself, but for someone as powerful as Captain Commando, that's a different story.

"Ruby, that man, he just…" Captain Commando informed Ruby about the ray. Ryu held his arm out interrupting the captain's talk.

"This is part of her plan," he said. Ruby nodded to Ryu, he knew it all along.

"Merci, Ryu," Ruby thanked Ryu. She turned to Captain Commando too. "Now I believe it is finally time for us to meet the new 'eroes." She walked away from her table passed her two friends and opened her door. "Come mes amies, they'll be 'ere soon. We 'ave to greet them." With her last words she walked out of her room, her two friends looked at each other before they follow her out of the door. Ruby walked down on her ship's deck along with Ryu and Captain Commando trailing behind her. She walked pass the ship's mast and climbed up to the second floor deck standing by the rail. Her two friends followed her and stood by her side. The first floor ship deck is quite large indeed, many people can fit on this deck roughly around 60 people.

"I see, so they're coming here," commented Ryu.

"I hope none of them will have sea sick," joked Captain Commando. "I don't want any of them throwing up in the middle of Ruby's speech."

"Silence all of you!" Ruby called out harshly. "They are coming!" Ruby stood and waited as her satellite picked up and transport all the necessary heroes she has chosen. She closed her eyes and lost in thoughts.

_Oh noble 'eroes of the new age. _

A young woman dressed up in a police outfit is shooting the walking un-dead. She's suddenly disappeared when a white ray shot her.

_I 'ave chosen you for a mission._

A man wearing a ruby quartz visor fired a ruby colored beam from his eye. Behind him there are two women flying, one is dressed in white while the other one is in green. Ruby's ray picked the three heroes and soon they left the screen.

_To use your sense of justice._

A bald Indian man floats in a meditative stance. He's deep in meditation when the ray suddenly picked him up.

_And your ability._

An elderly white haired man put on his red helmet. He turned around and walked down, his purple cape flow behind him every steps he took. He looked up just in time when a white ray hit him.

_To defeat the ultimate evil._

A young man dressed in a red and blue jumpsuit landed on the roof of a building. He crouched down and looked at the view of the city when another being landed behind him. The young hero turned around to meet a strange human/monster being in blue-colored substances. The monster's tongue came out from his mouth, green drool dropped from the tip of its tongue. The young man prepared himself for the worst when he suddenly felt a sudden sense tingling him. He looked up away from the monster to witness a white ray coming towards him.

_The world is…_

A man clothed in green robe sat down in his special chair, his metallic armor that covered his body and face shine brightly. His mouth curved to a smile as he sense Ruby's ray collide with him.

_Depending on you._

A young woman dressed in traditional Chinese dress kicked a muscular man set in a dark alleyway. She looked behind her, there are a few more men all dressed in non-formal clothing carrying a weapon like pipes and chains. She prepared herself for battle until Ruby's ray picked her up and fled her off screen.

_Now come forth._

A young blonde woman is flying on air unaware that the satellite has finally decided to pick her. The young girl is analyzing a map of the country, her finger trailed from mountains to mountains. She looked up from the map when a white ray shines her eye.

Ruby Heart opened her eyes when she has finished reading up her thoughts of the new age of heroes. And as she predicted, the ship's deck is now filled with the people she wanted to meet.

"Let the game begin," she whispered to herself.

* * *

WOO HOO AN UPDATE. YEP FRIENDS THIS MARKS THE REAL PROLOGUE OF THIS STORY. NOW THAT THE INTRODUCTION IS OVER WITH TIME TO BEGIN THE REAL STORY. BY THE WAY FANS TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR THERE I ADD A LINK TO THE CHARACTER DESIGN ART OF MARVEL VS CAPCOM 2 CHARACTERS. SO IF YOU ALL TAKE A LOOK YOU WILL KNOW WHO THE CHARACTERS ARE WHO WERE ZAPPED BY THE WHITE RAY IN THIS FIC. NOW THEN THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY, SEE YA. OH AND PLEASE REVIEW LOL. 


	9. The mission

When I was re-reading my marvel vs capcom 2 fic, I can't stop but filled in excitement. Though I was the one who wrote it, I became the audience as well and dying for the next chapter. So then that's why this chapter comes in. Well anyhow so let's not waste any time and begin the next chapter of the thrilling Marvel Vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes fanfic.

Remember: italic words are thoughts rushing in the character's head.

**New Age of Heroes**

**Chapter 7 – The mission**

Roll can not believe what she's seeing, first thing she knew was that she's flying up high in the sky searching for Dhalsim's mountain. And the next thing she knew she's somewhere out on the sea surrounded with people she never seen before. But that's not what got her enraged in anger and annoyance. It's the woman standing in front of Roll, she's the reason that made Roll furious. Not because she did something to annoy Roll, but it's her appearance that literally snapped Roll.

_Great! Not only I was rudely interrupted and transported into some random place, but the first thing I see is some half-naked woman!_

Roll did not care where she is or why she's here, the first thing that she wanted to do is to lecture the half-naked woman to put some clothes on. She may want to smack the half-naked woman once so Roll's lectures will bury her mind whenever she walked around naked. Roll walked closer to the woman, every inch she's closer to the woman her urge to yell at her increases. But as she walked closer to the woman, Roll noticed that the woman was in fact not normal. A pair of soft white fur flew and hangs high up in the sky got Roll's attention, it looked like a tail. Roll looked at the tail and trailed it to see the owner, and she wished she did not do that. It happened to belong to the half naked woman attached to her "cheeks" at the rear end of her body. Roll looked up at the woman's back; she has a pair of white ears hang on her head.

_A catgirl?_

"Welcome noble 'eroes of the New Age!"

Roll looked away from the catgirl when she heard another woman's voice that speaks up louder than anybody else on the ship. There she stood, high on the 2nd floor of the deck away from everybody else. Roll analyzed the woman closer with her eyes, she know that woman.

_It's Ruby Heart!_

"I suppose you all would want to know where this is and why I called you 'ere," she said in her French accent. There was a moment of silent from the passengers aboard the ship. Strangely enough, none of them are enraged or began asking floods of question to the pirate lady. It's either that they know who she is so they watch their manners or that they're too confused to say anything.

_Dammit! I can't see!_

Roll hated her short height; it's a big disadvantage of her. She ignored the catgirl for now and walked closer to the scene so she can get a good view of the pirate.

"Excuse me, pardon me," Roll muttered as she squeezed in with the other people to get closer to the pirate. Finally she's close enough to watch the pirate lady stand high with two other heroes she never knew or met before.

"The reason is simple my friends," Ruby continue her speech. "I 'ave all chosen you for a mission!"

"Uhh excuse me," one apparent man called out. Roll looked at the man who spoke up from everybody else, he's hanging high attached on the ship's mast upside down.

"But what kind of mission is this supposed to be? And what makes you think that I will approve in all of this," he asked directly.

"That's right we all got lives too you know!" another man spoke up. "I'm no errand boy running around for some chick I just met!"

"Watch your mouth Ken!" the man dressed in white who stood next to Ruby yelled out.

"Hey he's got a point man!" another man whose body is fully coated in white yelled up.

"Bobby please calm down!" Roll heard his friend soothed him.

Roll knows where this is all going to lead to. When one says something, another thing reaches up to another and soon enough before you know it, it all leads to chaos. Roll is right about this, floods of questions and indirect quotes are flying around from the group of "noble heroes". Personally Roll wanted to know what's going on as well, but she knows that her voices won't reach with all these people running havoc.

"Silence! All of you!" Ruby's other friend yelled out. But nothing is working. Some fighters began to take drastic measure; they threw in a punch or two.

_So much for the 'eroes of the New Age. I must get their attention! What will be… Ahh but of course!_

"Abyss's seal is weakening!!!"

Roll is shocked from the sudden loud outburst from Ruby Heart, who would've thought that a woman like her can yell so loud. The noises stop, everything just froze. Everyone is now at full attention to Captain Ruby Heart.

"Abyss's seal is weakening!" Ruby repeated in a quiet tone. "It won't be long until that 'orrible monster re-surface and destroy our planet and mankind." Mutters and chitchatting are heard from the heroes, they began to discuss about the matters which are related to Abyss.

"That is why we need your 'elp," Ruby continued. "We need you, the New Age Of 'eroes. To strike Abyss before it returned to surface."

"No problem!" the man who stood at the very front speaks up. Roll noticed the weird pink eyeshades he's wearing. "Just tell me where he is, and I'll finish him in no time!"

"You wish four-eyes!" another man stood next to "four eyes" butted in. "I'm not leaving something as responsible as this to you!"

"Logan, Scott please be quiet," the woman who stood before them broke them off. "I'm sure there's more to all of this correct Miss Heart?"

"That is correct Miss Storm," Ruby replied. "This is the reason why I called ALL of you 'ere."

Roll braced herself for the worst. She has no idea why she's here or why she's chosen for a mission to attack the ultimate evil. But one think she knows is that she's no match for the ultimate evil, and it will be a suicide attempt to attack him.

"Look around you 'eroes," said Ruby. "Each and every one of those around you are 'eroes of The New Age."

Come to think of it, Roll never thought of who the people around her are. But after hearing Ruby's comment, it all made sense to her. Most of these people around Roll are heroes she saw and heard about from the magazines, the newspaper and TV. Roll looked around the huge crowd frantically, they all seem so high and powerful compared someone as low as her. She wondered if she actually belonged here in the first place.

"Hey wait a minute!" Roll heard someone yell out.

Ruby's attention turned towards a young woman who is dressed in flexible blue traditional Chinese clothing. Her hair is tied into a twin buns, it looked quite cute on her despite of her rash attitude.

"Why is he here?" the Chinese woman pointed to a certain man between the crowd. The man is dressed I red-blood color clothing, his cape is wrapped around his might and sturdy body.

"He's no hero!" she angrily remarked to the pirate captain. "He's a monster!"

The Chinese woman's voice affects deeply to the people around her and the mysterious man clothed in red. Roll walked closer to the scene pushing people out of the way to have a closer look at this monster the woman was talking about. Her instinct grows in and her curiosity is dying to find out who is this monster among the crowds of heroes. She's beginning to see the red color clothes, soon enough she would get a closer look on this man.

"That is no concern to you Miss Li," Ruby spoke up. "All I can tell you is that 'e is part of my chosen candidate, and if you can't co-operate. Deal with it!"

After hearing those words coming out from Ruby, Roll turned away from the scene to watch the pirate woman tolerate the Chinese girl's attitude. Roll looked away from the place where the red clothed man stood, she forgot about him already. Roll looked to the girl that was called Miss Li, she's being comforted by a muscular army man with a goofy haircut.

"We are wasting time fellow 'eroes!" Ruby is getting impatient. "I need full silence from all of you! You can all talk about this after I finish!"

The heroes obeyed the pirate's order. Curious of where this is going to lead to and also curious of Abyss. Roll's glad that everything quiet down, this is exactly how she wanted to be. It's also silent and calm, she can relax a little. All of this tension around heroes and Abyss stressed her out big time, even though she's still rookie fighter. But she can not relax now, she needs to know Ruby Heart's plan and what is she planning with everyone aboard the ship.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Ruby continued her long lost speech. "Abyss, the ultimate evil. The monstrosity that would bring the world back to primordial times, killing all life in the process is about to reign this world once more."

Roll knew about The Legend of Abyss, and she suspect that everyone in this ship has probably heard of him too.

"As I said before," Ruby spoke. " 'is seal is weakening! This very own seal that was casted on Abyss doomed to seal him for all eternity is about to be broken."

No one acted surprise when she said this. Ruby yelled this out loud earlier to get people's attention, surprises revealed already. Though it's already told, Roll can not shake the feeling of knowing that The Great Evil will be free. Fears and pressures are swirling over her head, pictures and images of the doomed world flew across her mind shaking the poor girl off her feet. But she knows that she must be strong, the road of a fighter always have risks in them. And this situation happens to be the worst possible risk that anyone can ever take.

"It won't be long until The Great Evil will rise once more to roam this world!" Ruby said to the crowd of heroes.

The pressure is getting to Roll miunte by minute. The way of how we the world is doomed told by Ruby Heart is told so well by your truly, is getting to Roll deeply. She can not stood her ground any longer, she's shaking in fear. This is the exact same feeling she felt when she came across against Spiral and Sabretooth. A feeling of fear when you know that this may be it, it could be the last stand before your very own life will disappear before your eyes. Roll shook rapidly, her knees are getting weak.

Before she could drop on her own feet and before losing her mental consciousness, a soft warm feeling touches her shoulder. Roll felt a warm fuzzy feeling on her left shoulder, it lead her to a new feeling of comfort and calm natured. There's nothing better than a soothing hand to calm you down before eharing oh how much the world is screwed. Roll looked on her left shoulder, to the hand that lead her away from the pressure of the heroes' responsibility. She gasped quietly when she saw that it's no hand that held her shoulder, it's a giant paw.

"And as we all know that by the rule of the new age, it is our time to stop Abyss from roaming this world!"

Roll turned her eyes away from the giant paw only to look up to Ruby again. Her speech is turning bright once more from the dark gloomy feeling of Abyss's freedom.

"By the rules of The New Age, it has finally come for our time to prove our responsibility as 'eroes!"

Roll is starting to feel better and better as she spoke on. Her shaking is loosen up and she can breath properly now. Her sense of justice and spirit began to kick in. Her hope returned to her fighting spirit.

"But before facing Abyss, I need to know which of you is more suited to face The Great Evil!"

This is the only news that shocked all of the heroes on the ship, not only Roll. Ruby needed to know which hero is the perfect fighter to face Abyss, she wouldn't want to throw a random hero to fight Abyss. It's sort of like murder if she did so.

"This is why I called you all 'ere," Ruby continued on. "Look around you 'eroes! Every one of these people on this ship are my chosen candidates for the right to face Abyss!"

This is when everyone looked around to the other heroes. While some gave blank stare to one and another, some are glaring to the people they are not happy to see aboard this ship. The first person Roll wanted to looked first was the owner of the white paw. She turned her head around to see the owner of the giant white paw, shortly she wished she didn't do so. Because the first thing that goes into Roll's head when she saw the hero behind her is complete anger. It's none other than the catgirl herself, the half-naked woman that Roll wanted to lecture before Ruby interrupted her. And the first thing that caught Roll's attention is the catgirl's barely clothed body. Her body is fully exposed with only couple of white stripes that covered her privacy-related body parts. Although barely clothed, Roll still can not give up the anger that goes into her bodies towards this catigrl. She may be "covered up", but it's still revealing to the world to see. Roll's reaction has finally reached up to the max.

"There are 51 of you in total excluding myself and my friends 'ere," Ruby pointed to herself and her two stood-by-her-friend. Roll took her eyes off the catgirl and focus on Ruby, she's not sure where Ruby is going with this.

"Listen up 'eroes," said Ruby. "This is your first task!"

Roll paid full attention towards Ruby, what kind of task is Ruby planning for her and everybody else? Ruby looked around the crowd, they're all behaving quite controllable despite for having to be forced to do a task. She smiled at the situation, it's all going according to plan. She stomped the deck twice on her right foot. Immediately, pirates walk in through the hidden door on the floor. But these pirates are no trouble maker, they all walk on through the deck in an orderly fashioned manner. They're no life-threatening and seem to be under Ruby's assistance. Each pirate walk on the deck approaching each hero all at once.

"Each of you will be given a special device," Ruby called out from the 2nd floor deck. Ruby's assistant pirates walk to each fighters with no hesitation despite for their look and their different size. The pirate hand each fighter the device Ruby was talking about earlier on. Roll took the device and held it on her hand. It is no bigger than an average size of a mobile phone and not even smaller than a size of a pager. It's a round shaped mechanical gizmo with a huge screen dead center on it. There are three buttons located on the left, middle and right respectively.

_What's this? __Looks like a tamagotchi._

"This device you 'ave received are my special locater device," Ruby explained holding up one to show the others. "It will track and show you where my candidates are located." Ruby's device is switched on automatically. It bleeped once before showing a map-like diagram on the huge screen set on the middle. Roll looked at the screen shown on her device.

"You may be wondering what this device is for correct?" Ruby asked. She saw couple of nods from some of the heroes, while some just stood in silence not bothering to answer her question. Ruby can guess that some have understood her plan, but she might as well explain to some who are still clueless.

"As you all know," Ruby started another story. "There are **three** legendary 'eroes who sealed Abyss in his containment." Roll knew that it's no lone hero who single handed Abyss, there are three in total who did so. She wondered what it has something to do with the locater they received.

"Soon enough I will return you back where you were," Ruby went on. "Once you've returned, I want you to find and choose your teammates by using this locater!"

It all made sense now. The reason why Ruby called them here, why she count how many people there are, why she said there are three heroes who defeated Abyss last time, she wanted the heroes to get in group of three. Roll understand the purpose of the locater now. Ruby looked at the shock expression rallied on the heroes' face, they're not well prepared to join with some random stranger.

"This locater will tell you where my chosen candidates are," Ruby explained further. "This means that only the candidates I have chosen are allowed to be your teammates."

Roll looked around the people surrounding her, if she wanted to join this madness mission she must worked together with two of the heroes that are on this ship. But she doesn't even know if she wanted to join this crazy mission in the first place.

"Once you 'ave formed a group of three," Ruby continued. "Press this button in the middle. So I would know which candidate is ready to participate." Roll looked at the middle button, so this button leads to your confirmation as a proud hero who is willing to fight The Great Evil.

"If you are considering in withdrawing the mission," this got Roll's attention and most of the others. "Press the button hidden at the back of the locater." Ruby showed the heroes of the tiny hidden button at the back of the device. It's so tiny that only by using a pen tip or needle is needed to press the withdrawal button.

"Consider your choice wisely fellow 'eroes," Ruby finished. "Now it is time for all of you to return."

Roll had never felt so glad to be sent back where she was. All these crazy things that are happening to her is too much for her to handle. She never felt pressured this much ever before.

"One more thing," Ruby exclaimed. Roll and the other heroes turned attention back to Ruby. It's not over yet.

_Give it a rest already! I want to go to sleep!_

"I will give you exactly one week to prepare your teammates and yourself for this mission!" Ruby's voice echoed to the heroes. "And remember, once you have accepted…There is no turning back!"

Ruby tapped the floor three times with her left foot. Her pirate assistants, who have left after handing over the device, heard her signal and began to work on their assigned task. Ruby take one last good look of The Heroes of the New Age before they're going to be transported back as promised. She looked at her two teammates stood by her with the corner of her eye, they're ready and prepared to be returned too. She looked over to the heroes who are now noised with conversations with one and another.

"Good luck 'eroes of The New Age!" she spoke for the final time. "I 'ope I will see all of you next week!

Now that Ruby has finished with her final words, Roll can finally lectured that half-naked catgirl she first saw once arriving on this ship. She looked around to find something that is white and barely clothed. But before Roll can go any further, the same white ray that transported The Heroes of The New Age collide with the heroes once more returning them back home. The game is on, all that is left now is to find out which group of three will have the rights to fight Abyss and carry on the names of The Legendary Heroes.

* * *

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!! THIS STAGE SURE FELT LIKE PRESSING START ONCE YOU PUT THE COIN INSIDE THE ARCADE GAME!! AND NOW WE'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND AND PICK THE CHARACTERS!! REST ASSURED FOLKS FOR THE ENXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! OH AND ONE PIECE: HIGH SCHOOL EDITION WILL BE UP IN A FEW MORE HOURS. 


End file.
